Lilo & Stitch: XMen Evo Style
by xmfan
Summary: COMPLETE! One is an adamantium-clawed mutant with a bad attitude. The other is an attitude-correcting goth without any friends. When these two meet, it can only mean one thing . . . an insane Lilo & Stitch parody featuring the X-Men!
1. Mutant Escaped!

Hi ya'll! I finally got the guts to write my first fanfic ever! WOOHOOO! :D

First, let's get this disclaimer over with:

Disclaimer: I do not, at least not in this dimension of reality, own the show X-Men: Evolution. I would very much like too, but so do about every other writer on this site.

Then again, what are those people at Marvel gonna do now that the show is cancelled?

DING DONG! Man, I _still_ can't believe they wouldn't bring the show back.

AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! D:  _I CURSE YOU!_

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. I also don't own the storyline for Lilo & Stitch, neither the movie nor the TV show. (Is there anyone besides me who thinks the movie is a WHOLE lot better? Uh, never mind.) That belongs to the crackpots… er, I mean,_ creative thinkers, that_ work for Disney. (Seriously, they've killed practically every fairytale in the book. Now there's nothing for companies like DreamWorks to do but make fun of them. MWAHAHAHA… uh, I'll shut up now.)

So there's the disclaimer done. Now, before we start the fic, we kindly ask that you turn off all cell phones and pagers so the readers (that's YOU!) will not be distracted. We also kindly ask that you discard reviews at either the end of the fic or at the end of each chapter at the nearest box that has the words "SUBMIT REVIEW". Thank you and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

                        GALACTIC FEDERATION HEADQUARTERS

                        PLANET: TURO

                        IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY. . .

            Within the large, impossibly large hall, all representatives of different planets in the Galactic Federation had been assembled. The reason?

            A trial.

            Out of the shadows of the platform of the head councilor members, a woman with snowy white hair stepped into the spotlight. The murmuring that had been occurring at the time quickly ceased among the spectators.

            "Read the charges," the woman commanded with authority. Behind her stood a taller, burly man with long untamed dark blond hair and nails that served as catlike claws. In his large hairy hands he held a list of charges of the defendant.

            "Dr. Eric Lensherr," his voiced boomed, echoing in every corner of the great hall. "Also known as Magneto, Master of magnetism, head scientist of experimentation industry. You stand before the Grand Council with the charge of illegal generic experimentation." 

            Before the council stood a man with hair as white as that of the Grand Council woman, wearing a typical scientists lab coat. He stood on a platform floating in the middle of the hall (this is one BIG hall). He looked up at the Grand Council woman and her hairy assistant, a expression of anxiety and fear on his face. Though he felt confident in himself that he was not in the wrong, the whole scene was still quite overwhelming.

            Suddenly, at the back wall of the hall, a large circular door opened, allowing a ship- yes, a SHIP- to pass through.

            "How do you plead?" asked the Grand Council Woman.

            "Not guilty!" announced Magneto, his confidence somewhat reviving. "My experiments are only theoretical and completely within legal boundaries!"

            As he spoke, the ship came up along side him and hovered above another platform that had been placed beside Magneto's. A large black cylinder with a claw clasping it at it's top came out from underneath the ship and was lowered onto the platform. Magneto did not seem to notice it until it was right next to him.

            "We believe you actually… _created_ something," said the Grand Council Woman.

            "_Created something?_ But that would be irresponsible and unethical! I would never-"

            The black cylinder was lifted, revealing a glass cylinder underneath with a creature inside.

            Magneto paused and glanced nervously at it. "-make more than one," he finished.

            The creature inside had grabbed everyone's attention and caused the group of spectators to lean in at the same time to get a better look at the creature.

            Everyone immediately recognized that it was a mutant, since as soon as the outer cylinder was lifted, the creature popped out its metal claws from which appeared to come from between the knuckles of its hands. It began making snarling noises like a dog, growling, drooling, and baring its teeth.

            The mutant was in the form of a man, or from what everyone could see. He was not a very tall man; in fact, it was rather short. Still, he had a very wide chest and overall very buff. He was wearing an orange and black suit with a mask that covered the entire top half of his head. So no one could guarantee that this thing actually looked human.

            Upon revealing, the mutant immediately tried to take advantage of the moment and find someway to escape. He began shifting around inside the glass prison, scratching and banging, even knocking his head against the side to tip it over and/or break it. This act caused everyone to recoil back in surprise and terror. The murmuring of the spectators began again, more loudly and frantically than before. The Grand Council Woman looked upon the creature with a sense of disgust. What was that maligned creature?

            That was the question on everyone's mind. As it turned out, it was the hairy blond man who posed the question in his own delicate little way.

            "What _is_ that monstrosity?" he pondered as he leaned in to inspect it more.

            "Monstrosity?!" cried Magneto in offense. "_This_ is the first of a new species." He seemed to forget the entire "not guilty" plea and went into explaining his creation. "I call it… Weapon X. I also refer to it as Wolverine."

            The spectators listened to Magneto as they watched "Wolverine" climbing and clambering around inside the cylinder, still searching for a way out.

            "He is bullet-proof, fire-proof, and can think faster than a supercomputer. He can see in the dark and lift objects 3,000 times his size. His only purpose: to destroy everything he touches!"

            At this point Magneto had broken out into wild laughter, causing himself to fall over on his platform.

            "So, it _is_ a monster," the Grand Council Woman finished explaining for him.

            "Hey, only a little one," answered Magneto. "Don't diss my monster!"

            "That thing is an affront to nature, Grand Councilor Storm," snapped the blond man. "It must be destroyed!"

            "Calm yourself, Captain Sabertooth! Perhaps it can be reasoned with," replied Grand Councilor Storm. She turned back to Wolverine, as her attention had been diverted by Captain Sabertooth's outburst.

            "Wolverine," she said, "can you show us a sign that you understand any of this?"

            Wolverine's attention seemed to be diverted at the time as well, since he was using his claws to follow the air-tight seal between the glass and the cylinder's platform.

            "Please," Councilor Storm insisted a bit louder, "show us that there is something inside you that's good."

            Finally looking up from the seal, Wolverine stood himself straight up at attention and cleared his throat. Everyone leaned in.

            There was a pause. Then, with an evil smile on his face, the mutant performed his "show."

            **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

            There were several gasps of horror that echoed around the room. There were also several sounds of gagging and vomiting in the mix. Everywhere people became sick or passed out. Councilor Storm managed to keep herself together, but could only utter out in complete disgust, "That's…so…NAUGHTY!

            Wolverine was laughing his head off at the whole incident.

            "I didn't teach him _that_!" cried Magneto in defense. "I'm not _that_ evil!"

            "Place that idiot scientist under arrest!" shouted Sabertooth after he managed to recover from the product of Wolverine's dirty mouth.

            A glass cylinder appeared from the platform Magneto was standing on, completely entrapping him. "I prefer to be called "Evil Genius"!" he shout before the platform dropped to the lower levels of the hall.

            "As for that abomination," continued Councilor Storm, "it is the flawed product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Captain Sabertooth, take him away."

            "With pleasure," responded Sabertooth as he cracked his knuckles.

- -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  - 

            Wolverine was taken to the dungeon cell of Captain Sabertooth's ship. Sabertooth personally joined the escort to make sure that the "abomination" didn't escape. The security guards (with great difficulty) managed to get Wolverine (heaven knows how) into a body lock (basically a big metal thingy that encloses his entire body except for the head) that hung him upside down (really, how on earth would they get him up there?). The guards had to wear radiation suits to get the job done. Sheesh!

            After they got him into the dungeon and into the upside down super secure (or seemingly so) body lock, they stuck a needle in a not very cautious manner into his head and got his blood sample. The vessel containing the sample was placed into one of the cannons that were in the dungeon and both guns immediately pointed at Wolverine. Once everything was set in place, Sabertooth had the nerve to at last taunt him.

            "Aw, uncomfortable?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Good! The Grand Council has banished you to a desert asteroid in a distant galaxy. So relax. Enjoy the trip. And don't get any ideas!"

            Wolverine merely growled back at him.

            "These cannons are locked on your genetic signature," Captain Sabertooth continued, ignoring the mutant's threatening growl, which to him was not really all that threatening since, obviously, the guy was heavily locked up and couldn't hurt him if he tried. "They won't shoot at anyone but _you_."

            He actually dared to point his finger close enough at Wolverine that Wolverine managed to bite it.

            "OW! WHY YOU LITTLE-" snapped Sabertooth as he pulled out his blaster to blow Wolverine's head off.

            "Uh, excuse me," spoke up Trask, warden of the dungeon cell. "May I remind the captain that his _is_ on duty?" He made sure to take a step just in case the captain might've wanted to blow _him_ up instead for his comment.

            Captain Sabertooth growled for a second, still keeping his blaster pointed at Wolverine, then he finally lowered his gun and stormed out of the cell bay, leaving Trask to keep an eye on Weapon X.

            He made his way to the command center where he got to sit in his nice, big, commander's chair. In front of him sat Nick Fury and Dr. Risman as navigators. Sabertooth tried to unwind from his little incident with the abomination and inspected his finger. Finally, he turned to Dr. Risman. "Uh, does this… look infected to you?"

            After looking at it a moment, Dr. Risman just shrugged and returned to her navigating computer. Sabertooth leaned back in his seat again. "He better not have rabies," he grumbled.

            Back in the dungeon cell, Wolverine's mind was racing. He knew he needed a way to get out. But how? How?

            He tried to move around (as much as the body lock would permit him) and noticed that wherever he moved, the guns also moved. Then a stroke of genius hit him. He created a large loogey in his mouth and let it dribble down almost to the floor, but still held on to the end of it. The guns responded by following the end of the loogey heading towards the floor. Wolverine quickly slurped it back up, and the guns followed. He chuckled to himself insanely. He found a flaw in security and a way to escape.

            Trask had been peacefully playing cards with himself and was not in a pleasant mood when he was interrupted by the noises the captive was making. All this time Trask's back had been turned toward Wolverine, so he did not see the loogey episode. After he finally lost his patience with the disturbance, he turned around to face Wolverine. "Hey, keep it down, will ya?" he snapped.

            Wolverine growled back and did not hesitate to put his plan into action. He made another loogey and this time spat it a few feet away from Trask. The cannons immediately fired off.

            "Alert! Gun fire in the cell bay!" reported Dr. Risman as an alarm began to go off.

            "Seal the bridge! Call in security!" ordered Sabertooth. He couldn't _and_ wouldn't let the abomination get away.

            Trask stood terrified against the wall. The cannons were trying to find traces of Wolverine's DNA in the loogey he expectorated and were pointing in his direction. Wolverine had that evil smile on his face again and this time spat a loogey on the security hat Trask was wearing. The cannons prepared to fire and Trask could do nothing but drop his hat and dart out of the way. This time, when the cannons fired, they blew up the walls of the dungeon.

            "More gun fire, captain! The dungeon has been blown open and all security systems have been short circuited!" reported Nick Fury.

            "We can't let him leave the ship!" shouted Sabertooth.

            The body lock burst open, and Wolverine leapt out of it to the floor. He picked two sides of the lock in one motion before the blasts from the cannons hit him. Once he got past the guns, he ran for the door. It was closing fast, but he managed to get there before it closed all the way. With his super strength, he lifted the door, only to be met by more blasts from the security guards in those weird radiation suits. He dodged the gun fire and ran into a nearby vent that was just big enough to fit him.

            One of the security guards tried to run over and shoot the blaster into the vent, but Wolverine had already made his way into the system to avoid it. The guard spoke into his radio. "Security to bridge. He's in the ventilation system."

            Sabertooth got the message from the guard. In fact, just upon receiving the message, he could hear Wolverine make his way through a part of the ventilation system that passed through the command center. He tried to fire his blaster where he thought Wolverine might've been, but of course, he missed.

            "Quick, he's heading for the power-"

            Suddenly, all the lights in the ship shut off.

            "-grid."

            There was a moment of pause, then the ship suddenly shook.

            "What was _that_?" groaned Captain Sabertooth.

            "Uh, I don't think he's on the ship anymore, sir," replied Nick Fury in a somewhat nervous tone.

            "Confirmed," seconded Dr. Risman. "He's taken a police cruiser."

            And just at that moment, Wolverine appeared outside, in space, not only in a police cruiser, but a _red_ police cruiser.

            "Yeah," sighed Fury. "He took the _red_ one."

            That's right, the _red_ one.

            Wolverine had lots of fun in his three seconds of glory, but as you just read, it only lasted about three seconds. Other police ships began firing at him, so he quickly went to work to dodge the ships anyway he could. He led them on in one direction for a few seconds, then made a sudden U-turn and headed straight for the other ships. He loaded the cruisers cannon and began firing at the police ships, causing them to retreat for a few seconds. Dodging, turning, twisting, shooting, Wolverine did it all, so it may come as a surprise to you what happened next.

            He was hit.

            Nope, it ain't a lie. He was hit.

            As soon as he started going down, the police ships swarmed around him. "He's hit!" said one of the officers. "We've got him!"

            Well, Wolverine was hit, but he still had one more chance. In the left side of the driver's seat there was a special red handle with glass in front of it. He broke the glass with his hand and pulled on the handle. "Hyper drive activated," said a robotic voice coming from the ship.

            "He's activated his H-drive, sir!" cried Dr. Risman.

            "Get out of there!" ordered Sabertooth over his communicator to the police officers. "That maniac is going to make a jump to light speed!"

            As soon as the officers heard that, they were out in a hurry. "Brake formation! Clear for a hyper jump!"

            Just before Wolverine pushed the handle to make the jump, the computer voice said, "Warning: hyper drive malfunction. Do not activate-"

            He didn't care. He ignored the warning and made the jump.

            In a flash, the _red_ cruiser was gone, along with Weapon X, leaving a blast of energy to give Sabertooth's very large ship a good bashing. After the wave of energy passed, little bolt of electricity frizzled all around the ship. In frustration Sabertooth leaned back in his no longer so comfy commander's chair. He put his hand over his eyes and rubbed it down his face. He finally gave a deep sigh of defeat. "Get me Galactic Control."

-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

            Grand Councilor Storm was _really _P.O.ed.

            "WHERE IS HE?!?!" she shouted as tracking experts worked as fast as they could to find Wolverine.

            "He's still in hyperspace," said one scientist.

            "Where will he exit?"

            "Tracking his coordinates for landing now," replied another scientist. "Quadrant Gama… Sector 17… Section 005… Area 51 (not kidding)… a planet called… Earth."

            Councilor Storm saw a picture of the planet on the big screen as the trackers narrowed the place of Wolverine's landing down. She scowled at the picture.

            "I want an expert on this planet immediately!" she ordered. She continued to look a the picture. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at the blue part of the planet the ship seemed to be heading towards.

            "Water," responded a scientist. "Most of the planet is covered in it."

            Councilor Storm was somewhat relieved by this news. "He won't survive in water. His molecular density is too great."

            However, to the councilor's horror, as the planet grew bigger and bigger on the screen, a little cluster of islands that seemed to appear out of nowhere… appeared.

            "No!" said Storm in disbelief. "It cannot be…"

            It had to be. Wolverine's ship stopped right above one of the islands, and a blinking circle around the island indicated that that would be the landing spot of Wolverine's ship. Everyone groaned in despair.

            Storm didn't like the order she gave next, but she knew it would have to be done. "We'll have to gas the planet-"

            "HOLD IT! Hold everything!" ordered a female voice behind her. Storm turned around and faced a tall, blue skinned woman with red fiery hair and a black leather outfit.

            "Earth is a natural wild life preserve," explained the woman. "That's right. We've been using it to rebuild the mosquito population, which may I remind you is an ENDANGERED SPECIES!"

            "Am I to presume you are the expert on this planet?" asked Storm in a patronizing tone.

            The woman didn't seem all that perturbed by the tone of Storm's remark. "Well," she smirked, "I wouldn't say _expert_…"

            Storm didn't have time for fake humility. She gave the woman a dead serious look. The blue woman stood at attention. "Agent Mystique, planet Earth expert."

            "Could we not simply destroy the island?" continued Storm.

            "NO crazyhead! There are tons of humanoid life forms on that island that are a big part of the mosquito food chain."

            Mystique handed Storm one of those little viewer thingies that little kids like to play with that look like binoculars, you look through them and you push the little lever thing to change the picture. Yeah, you know.

            "Are they intelligent?" asked Storm.

            "No. But they're very delicate. In fact every time a meteor comes they have to begin life all over again."

            Storm finished going through the pictures and handed the binoculars back to Mystique. While Storm had a look of despair on her face, Mystique had a big smile of pride on her's. "Fascinating, isn't it? With this I've been able to research-"

            "What if one of our military forces just _landed_ there?"

            "Well, let me see… oh yeah, that would be a BAD IDEA! These are extremely simple creatures, miss. A military landing could cause massive mayhem and planet-wide panic!"

            "A quiet capture would require an understanding of Wolverine we do not possess! Who then do you suppose should go in to retrieve him, Agent Mystique?"

            Mystique thought about it for a moment. "Does he have a brother? Close grandmother, perhaps?"

            Storm rolled her eyes. She knew immediately what Mystique was getting at, but poor Mystique didn't know what she was getting herself into.

            Without another word, they both headed to the prison bay, Storm in lead and Mystique following somewhat not fully aware of what was going to happen.

            "Friendly cousin?" suggested Mystique again as she passed by some mean and extremely ugly looking jail thugs. "Neighbor with a beard?"

            They both stepped on a platform that acted as an elevator and they went up to visit a special prisoner.

            Magneto sat in his cell, reading about him being sent to jail. He was especially peeved by being called a "idiot scientist." After reading the title several times, he finally lost it, tore it to pieces and ate the pieces. And just as Storm and Mystique reached his cell. Storm did not seem all that disturbed by Magneto's behavior, but it did make Mystique a little nervous as her head sunk into her shoulders while recoiling from the sight of watching Magneto eat paper.

            He noticed them only after he had finished eating the paper. When he saw them, he immediately knew what had happened and quietly began to laugh. "He got away?"

            "I am sure this comes as no surprise to you, Magneto," noted Storm.

            "I designed him to be all but unstoppable," he replied, apparently very pleased with himself.

            "And that is why we are sending you for his return," said Storm.

            Magneto looked at her in surprise. "What? Me?"

            "And in return," she continued, "we are willing to trade your freedom for his capture."

            Magneto thought about it for a minute, not sure if he could actually do it. He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about it. "Weapon X will not come easy. Perhaps a direct hit from a plasma cannon may stun him long enough to-"

            "Plasma cannon granted," interrupted Storm, somewhat impatiently. "Do we have a deal, Magneto?"

            Magneto smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

            Mystique, on the other hand, wasn't liking this at all. "But it's a delicate planet," she reminded Storm, and on a quieter note added, "Who's gonna control him?"

            Storm was finally able to smile a little. "You will."

            "Oh, well, thank you… oh, wait, I mean - you're… you're not joking, are you? ARE YOU? OH NO!"

            Without another word, Storm walked out of the cell and closed the door behind her, leaving Mystique alone with Magneto. _Oh no,_ thought Mystique woefully.

            "So, my slim, blue-skinned friend," said Magneto in a smug tone, "on what poor, pitiful, defenseless planet has my monstrosity been _unleashed_?"


	2. Bad Day at Rehearsal

Hello again! Holy crud! I can't believe how long my chapter was! Don't worry, I'm gonna try to make my chaps shorter.

Thanks for the review, todd fan. I really like your story "When I grow up…" It was really awesome. U rock!

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own X-Men: Evo or any form of X-Men (that belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee, darn you!) and I do not nor ever will own the storyline for Lilo & Stitch (that belongs to Disney, double darn you!)

I know I didn't wait long to get more reviews, but I kinda want to try and get everything down before I forget. I'll try to give you readers more time to see my fic. Not that I am or really should be counting on any reviews. Hehe, I wonder how long it will take before I get any flamers? Well, I guess I'm not TOO anxious. [shifty eyes]. Oh well, on with da fic!

Oh, by the way! Let me know in your reviews if you think I should continue to write in story format or if I should switch to more of a screen play setup. Read & Review please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

            The waters surrounding the islands of Hawaii were swarming with tropical ocean life, among them a very special little fishy called Pudge. In his mouth he had his weekly peanut butter sandwich. Rogue knew how important it was for Pudge to get his sandwich.

            After giving him his sandwich, Rogue took a few moments to swim along with the other animals. As she surfaced, she watched two dolphins jump high out of the water. She looked about her surroundings. Beneath the waves, she was with the most beautiful creatures in the world. Above them, she was in a sea of tranquility and solitude. It was the only place and time that Rogue felt comfortable being herself. If only there had been some way she could always live there, never to be harshly judged by another creature. She knew, of course, that it could not last, since she needed to get to her play rehearsal. They were doing the play "Dracula" and she knew she didn't want to miss that.

            Between a desire to stay and an urgency to go, she finally decided to head in. She loved to ride the waves via body surf, since the waves in Hawaii were so huge. She took a deep breath and dove into the water, swimming towards shore and waiting for the right wave to ride. She would not have to wait long though, since as she resurfaced a large wave formed over her head. Taking another deep breath, she was thrust forward with amazing speed and in a matter of seconds she had reached the shore.

            She quickly stood up and ran over to her duffle bag. She began rummaging through it to find her costume when she spotted her watch. She took a moment to look at the time, and immediately her sense of urgency increased.

            _Oh crap! Ah'm late! Mr. McCoy is gonna flip!_

            Rogue didn't bother to stop and change. _Ah can just change on the run. Ah've got to get there before mah group goes on! Then maybe Mr. McCoy won't notice._

            However, there was one thing that she couldn't possibly miss. As she ran, she saw an incredibly obese guy with a yellow mohawk, a very noticeable T-shirt tan line, and an ice cream cone. She quickly took out her camera, positioned herself, focused the camera, and took a picture. As she did, the guy's ice cream fell off the cone. Without wasting a moment, Rogue put away the camera and ran as fast as she could. That is, running as fast as she could while putting on her tights, shoes, black choker, and maroon dress she would wear for the play. And fortunately, there was a wooded area between the beach and her drama class building, so no one saw her. Besides, she was just putting her outfit over her dark green bikini, so it wasn't as if she was naked or something!

            Meanwhile, at the rehearsal, the women dancers in the play were already out and dancing. Now the teens, Taryn and her female posse, were signaled to enter onto the stage and start their dance by Mr. McCoy. As they did, Mr. McCoy counted them. There were supposed to be five teen dancers. There were only four.

            "_Oye ve_," Mr. McCoy groaned quietly to himself. He knew exactly who was missing.

            Rogue.

            Rogue finally reached the drama building, fully dressed, and she quickly dashed through the side door that led to the backstage. She threw down her duffle bag onto the floor and entered onto the stage behind the women dancers. She watched and waited, making sure that Mr. McCoy wasn't looking when she came out. Fortunately for her, he was pacing across the floor, probably wondering where she was, and did not really pay attention to the performers at the moment. Rogue immediately stepped in at the first chance she had and quickly fell into synchronization with the other dancers.

            The rest of the dance went well. When the girls finished, they paused to take their bows. Suddenly, all of the girls except for Rogue slipped and fell on the stage. You see, Rogue had not taken the chance to dry off, so she was still wet while she was dancing. She had unintentionally left a pool of water on the floor while she danced and caused the other girls to fall at the end. Why she didn't fall, who knows? The women in the row behind the girls took a step back, leaving Rogue standing at center stage all by herself. The center of attention; the last place she wanted to be.

            "Stop, stop," ordered Mr. McCoy when he saw the girls fall. He walked up onto the stage, careful not to fall, and faced a sheepish Rogue. "Rogue, why are you all wet?"

            "It's sandwich day," Rogue replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

            Mr. McCoy only replied with a confused look.

            _Oh great! Here we go! Ah hate havin' to explain this. Everyone else will think it's stupid! _Rogue made a big sigh before she proceeded to explain her tardiness. "Every Thursday ah bring Pudge the Fish a peanut butter sandwich."

            "Pudge is a fish?" asked Mr. McCoy, still a bit confused.

            "An' t'day we were outta peanut butter!" continued Rogue. "So ah asked mah sister what ah should give 'im and she gave me _tuna_! Do you know what tuna is?"

            "Fish?"

            "_It's FISH!_ If ah gave Pudge fish, ah'd be an abomination! Ah'm late 'cuz ah had to run t' the store an' get peanut butter 'cuz all we have is-is… STINKIN' TUNA!"

            Rogue at this point was flipping out in front of her classmates, who were exchanging odd looks among themselves. Mr. McCoy tried to calm her. "Rogue, why is this so important?"

            After catching her breathe, she answered very calmly, "Pudge controls the weather."

            This earned more odd glances from everyone in the room. Even the members of the orchestra and the women dancers looked at each other with strange and confused looks.

            Taryn shook her head in disbelief. "You're _crazy_!"

            Rogue immediately lost her temper and tackled Taryn viciously. All of the other girls started screaming and shrieking from fright while Taryn yelled for help. Mr. McCoy jumped in and pulled Rogue off Taryn as she started beating her up. "Everyone calm down!" he yelled over all of the screaming  as the rest of Taryn's posse huddled around her and behind Mr. McCoy. He looked at Taryn's injuries for a moment and then turned to Rogue. "Rogue…"

            "Ah'm sorry! Ah won't do it again!"

            "Maybe we should call your sister."

            "No, ah'll be good! Ah wanna dance. Ah practiced." She looked at him with sad eyes. She felt really sorry for what she did. She didn't know exactly why she did it, it just happened. "Ah wanna dance," she said again in a quieter voice. "Ah practiced."

            Mr. McCoy thought about it for a moment and considered maybe letting Rogue go this time. Then he heard Taryn say, "Ew, she _bit_ me!" "Eww!" cried the other girls in unison.

            Rogue sat outside by herself while she waited for rehearsal to be dismissed. Mr. McCoy made her change into her regular clothes and spend the rest of rehearsal away from the other the students. "It's for your own good," he told her. Why was everyone so afraid of her? Sure she hit Taryn. And sure, maybe she bit her, but she hadn't meant to hurt anyone. As far as she knew, she never _really_ wanted to hurt anyone in her life. She was just prone to that kind of stuff. It just happened sometimes and she couldn't stop herself until it was too late. _Ah'll__ never belong,_ she thought. _Not with them, not with anybody._

            Just then, the other girls in her class ran out of the building, shrieking with excitement. Rogue remained on the steps as Mr. McCoy came outside and crouched down beside her. "I called your sister," he said. "She'll be here in a few minutes." Then with a sigh he added, "We'll try again on Sunday."

            Rogue clutched her bag that was resting on her lap with both hands and she stood up. She slung it over her head and onto her opposite shoulder and watched the other girls walking together in their little group. _Maybe ah should try talkin' to 'em again. Maybe they've forgiven me by now. _Then after a moment, she thought, _Yeah__, like THAT would ever happen._

            As the girls walked together, Taryn showed her wrist where it was bitten to one of her friends. "Does this look infected to you?"

            "Uh, yeah!" replied the girl, just as another one gasped from noticing that Rogue had crept up behind them. They all turned around and faced her. Rogue tried to smile a little, but was only greeted by cold expressions.

            "You _better_ not have rabies," Taryn snarled.

            "If you have rabies," another girl added, "the dog catcher will have to come and cut out your-"

            "Are you playin' dolls?" interrupted Rogue, not particularly interested in what the girl was about to say.

            The girls all quickly hid their dolls behind their backs. "_You_ don't have a doll," remarked Taryn.

            Rogue immediately pulled out what looked like a mutated alien doll made of household materials. "This is Scrump!"

            All the girls gasped in surprise and disgust.

            "Ah made her!" she continued. "But her head's too big. So ah pretend that a bug laid eggs in her ear, and she's sad 'cuz she only has a few days to…"

            It was by then that Rogue realized she was alone again. The girls had ditched her while she was in the middle of explaining her doll's unpleasant history. _Ah KNEW ah shouldn't have bothered makin' friends with 'em! Well the heck with it! Ah don't need anybody, includin' mah stupid doll!_ With that she threw 'Srump' into the dirt and began to walk away. After a few seconds, she ran back, picked up her doll, and hugged her. _Ah'm sorry. Ah shouldn't have done that. You're the only friend ah've got._

            With that, she walked back to her house.

            It was only a few minutes after that that Rogue's older sister, Jean, came to the drama building. She expected to see Rogue waiting for her on the steps, but Rogue was nowhere to be found. "Rogue?" called Jean, hoping her sister hadn't gone far. "Rogue?" She dashed up the steps, hoping to see Rogue waiting inside. It only took Jean a few seconds to figure out what happened. "Oh no."

            With that she dashed back down the steps and began running back to their house. "You better be home," she thought aloud. As she ran, she nearly hit, or _was_ nearly hit by a car. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she shouted. After kicking the front of the car, she added, "Stupid head!"

            She continued to run to the house. She reached it, ran up the steps, and ran to the door. She at first frantically tried to open it, but it was locked. "Rogue?" she called, hoping that maybe she had made it home. "Open the door Rogue!"

            "Go 'way," Rogue replied from inside the house in a quiet, depressed voice.

            Jean decided to poke her head through the dog door, even though they didn't have a dog. She could see Rogue lying on the floor, eyes half open, with her record player and Elvis Presley records beside her. Her record player was playing a song at that moment. "C'mon, Rogue!" exclaimed Jean impatiently. "We don't have time for this! That social worker is gonna be here any minute!"

            Rogue slowly turned her head towards Jean. "Leave me alone t' die."

            Groaning in frustration, Jean decided she would just have to break into the house herself. She first unlocked the door. Then she realized that Rogue had nailed the door shut. Jean groaned again, but then she noticed the hammer lying close enough for her to reach it. She grabbed it and began pulling out the nails. What she didn't realize, unfortunately, was that a car had pulled up into their driveway. Not just _any_ car, but the car Jean had run into a few minutes ago.

            "You are _so_ dead when I get in there!" threatened Jean after she pulled out the first few nails.

            Rogue's only response was to turn up the volume on her record player.

            Jean just continued to rant away as the person in the car approached her, getting closer and closer. "I'm gonna stuff you in the blender, whip you up, and feed it to the social worker! And when he says 'Mmm, this is good! What's your secret?', I'm gonna say-"

            She suddenly felt herself being pulled out of the doggie door and came face to face with none other than… the social worker.

DUN DUN DUUUUN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know! I know! I said I was gonna try to make this chapter shorter than the first. I think it is but not by much. Sorry! I'll update A.S.A.P. See ya soon! R&R!


	3. The Social Worker

Hi there! Yes, I'm updating again! WOOHOO! Gotta keep moving. First, I wanna thank todd fan again for being my only reviewer so far. U rock dude! Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: Do you think I should do this for _every_ chapter? No? Yes? Maybe? Urgh! Oh well, here it is: I don't own X-Men or Lilo & Stitch bladdy bladdy blah! Are ya happy, owners?! Grrrrrrr!

Just another note: I know there were a lot of spelling mistakes in the second chap, so those corrections should be fixed by the time this chap is uploaded. Okey-dokey then!

On with da fic! (Remember, let me know which format is better!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

            "I'm gonna stuff you in the blender, whip you up, and feed it to the social worker! And when he says, 'Mmm, this is good! What's your secret?', I'm gonna say-"

            Suddenly Jean felt herself being pulled out of the doggie door came face to face with none other than . . . the social worker.

            Jean gasped, then she quickly changed her expression to a more peaceful nature. "-love," she finished, "and nurturing." She quickly got up off the floor and faced the social worker. It was then she fully realized that she could not be _exactly_ face to face with him. The fact was, he was in a wheelchair. ()

            She looked down and smiled at the social worker. "Uh, hi," she said, unintentionally holding up the hammer that was still in her hand. She quickly put it behind her and dropped it. "Hehe, you must be the . . ."

            "Yes, the _stupid head_," he finished.

            "Oh," uttered Jean, remembering the little car incident a few minutes ago, which to the reader might seem like ages ago. "Oh, I'm _really_ sorry about that. And if I knew who you were, of course I would've never . . . I can pay for that."

            "It's a rental," he replied flatly. "Are you the guardian in question, miss?"

            "Yes," Jean replied, feeling a bit of her confidence returning. "I'm Jean. And you are mister . . .?"

            "Professor. Professor Xavier."

            Jean couldn't help but make an odd face. "Professor _Xavier_? That's a strange name for a social-"

            "Yes, I know," he interrupted. "Are you going to invite me in, _Jean_?"

            Jean knew she hadn't finished pulling out all the nails, so they were still stuck outside. "Uh, I just thought maybe we could sit out here and talk."

            Prof. Xavier gave her a dark stare. "I don't think so."

            "Right," she replied quietly. She began to point to the door, then changed her mind. "Uh . . . this way."

            She led Prof. Xavier around to the side of the house where there was another door. They had to get through some thick foliage first, though. And with the Professor's handicap, it took a while. When they finally got there, Jean tried to open the door. She found it locked too. "Uh, wait here," she said to the Professor as she went around to the back of the house. He could hear a window being smashed, some quick footsteps occasionally stumbling over unknown obstacles, the needle of a record player being slightly scratched as the record was being turned off, and another voice crying, "Hey!"

            Soon there were more quick footsteps followed by the door swinging open. "_So_," gasped Jean as she tried to catch her breathe. "Lemonade?"

            As the Professor rolled inside, he asked, "Do you always leave your sister home alone?"

            "Oh, no! Never!" she quickly replied. That was when she spotted a picture on the refrigerator of a girl that looked something like Rogue with the back of her hand on her head. She was lying down in a corner with the words 'ME ALONE' pointing at her.

            Jean quickly jumped in front of the fridge, covering up the picture. "Except for just – now," she added quickly, crumpling up the picture with her hand without the Professor seeing it. "I had to – um, run to the store to get some-"

            Suddenly a pot that had been resting on the stove began to make a high-pitch whistling sound and black smoke began to come out of it. The pot was accompanied by other pots and pans, dirty and covered with leftover filth. Jean dashed over to the stove and turned it off, lifting the pot's lid at the same time to let out the steam/smoke.

            "You left the stove on while you were out?" Prof. Xavier asked, with a hint of disbelief.

            "Just a simmer!" she replied as she forced the lid of the pot back down again. She began to sniff it, pretending it actually smelled good. "It's comin' along great." She lifted the lid and looked to see what was _actually_ cooking. It made a gargling noise, then Jean recoiled with a shriek of horror when she saw the thing that was too gruesome to be described in a G-rated fic.

            "Found that this mornin'," said Rogue. Jean jumped in surprise again, not hearing Rogue enter the room.

            "Rogue!" she snapped at first, then she remembered the social worker. She quickly changed her tone to a more loving pitch. "There you are, honey face!"

            Rogue couldn't help but make a face. She knew that Jean was trying to impress the social worker and everything, but was it really necessary to call her _honey face_?

            "This is Professor . . . _Xavier_," Jean continued. The Professor rolled over to Rogue and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Rogue."

            Instead of shaking his hand, though, Rogue tilted her head and looked at the back of his hand. "Your knuckles say 'Chuck.'"

            Xavier decided to pull his hand away, while at the same time clenching his fist and causing his knuckles to crack. Rogue just stared at him, and he stared back.

            "Charles Xavier . . . you don't _look_ like a social worker."

            "I'm a special classification."

            "Did you ever kill anyone?"

            Xavier arched his eyebrow at Rogue's odd question. "We're getting off the subject. Let's talk about you. Are you . . . happy?"

            At first, Rogue made an odd gesture by opening her mouth in the shape of a smile, then changing her expression back to normal. After a moment, she said, "Ah'm adjusted, ah eat four food groups, an' look both ways before crossin' the street . . ."

            What Prof. Xavier didn't realize (or maybe he did but decided not to say anything about it) was that Jean was giving Rogue certain signals behind his back that indicated what Rogue was supposed to say.

            " . . . an' take long naps," she continued. At this point Jean showed her biceps, supposedly to indicate that she got a lot of exercise. However, Rogue interpreted her signal wrong. "An' get disciplined?"

            Jean immediately tensed up. Discipline was definitely not a good thing to tell the social worker.

            "Disciplined?" asked the Professor.

            "Yeah!" smiled Rogue. "She discipline's me _real_ good!"

            Jean tried to mouth the word 'no' and put up her hand to stop her. Rogue misinterpreted the message again. "Sometimes even five times a day!" Jean covered her face. This was _not_ good.

            That was when Rogue started getting carried away. "With bricks too!"

            "Bricks?" asked the Professor.

            "Yeah, in a pillow case."

            "Okay!" said Jean as she rushed in and covered Rogue's mouth. "That's enough sugar for you! Why don't you run along, you little . . . cutie?"

            She turned to the Professor and let out a nervous laugh. "The other social workers thought she was just a scream. Thirsty?"

            She turned to the fridge and opened it, but Xavier followed her there and put his hand on the door. "Let me enlighten you on the precarious situation in which you have found yourself." With that, he shut the door.

            "I am the one they call when things go wrong." He glanced about the kitchen, which by now was an obvious and disgusting mess. "And things have indeed _gone wrong_."

            He rolled out of the room into the den, where Rogue was sitting on the floor. She had four spoons wearing dresses like those in the play "Dracula" and had faces drawn on them. In her lap Rogue had a pickle jar that she had been trying to get the top off of. Then Xavier noticed a book lying near her called "Practical Voodoo." He realized that the spoons must've been people she knew. He watched as she picked up the spoons, viciously stuffed them into the jar, screwed on the lid and shook the spoons inside with the pickles still in there. Xavier raised his eyebrow when he witnessed this ritual. Noticing he was watching her, Rogue turned to him and explained.

            "Mah friends need t' be punished."

            Xavier glanced over at Jean, who had watched her and shook her head with a groan. He turned back to Rogue and handed her his card. "Call me next time you're left alone."

            "Yup," she replied, taking the card without even looking at him. She was too occupied with staring at the pickle jar. With that Xavier rolled to the door. He turned to Jean one more time. "In case you're wondering, this did not go well." He grabbed the knob and with a firm pull yanked the door open. Nails flew everywhere. "You have three days to change my mind."

            As soon as he left, Jean turned and flashed an angry look at Rogue. Rogue knew what that meant.

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

            She ran as fast she could, but Jean was on top of her in a matter of seconds. Jean managed to grab her, but then Rogue made a large pool of spit in her mouth and drooled all over Jean's arm. "Ewww!" Jean cried, letting go of Rogue. She immediately took advantage of the moment and dashed out of the room. Jean got up to chase her, but she didn't see which way her sister went. It took her only a minute to figure it out. She paused for a moment and heard the door of the dryer in the next room close creakily. She walked into the laundry room, placed a large bed sheet on the floor in front of the dryer, and climbed up on top of it. She then opened the door that led outside and loudly slammed it shut. As she suspected, Rogue climbed out of the dryer, thinking Jean had left the room. She unknowingly climbed out onto the bed sheet while Jean climbed down behind her. Without giving Rogue a chance to escape, she quickly grabbed the corners of the bed sheet and wrapped it around Rogue. Rogue began making growling animal noises from inside the bag as Jean dragged the bag back into the den.

            When she opened the bag, Rogue reared her head up, snarling like a crazed beast and tried to get away. This time, Jean managed to grab her by the arm and prevented her from getting away. "What is the matter with you?!" she yelled. "Why weren't you at the school? You were supposed to wait _there_!"

            Rogue tried to get away again, but Jean only gripped her arm tighter. "Rogue! Don't you understand?! Do you _want_ to be taken away?!"

            Rogue still struggled without an answer. This made Jean even angrier. "Answer me!"

            "No!"

            "No you don't understand?!"

            "No!"

            "No _what_?"

            "NOOO!" With that, Rogue fell to the floor with a thunk.

            Jean finally realized it was safe to let go of Rogue's arm. She heard her begin to whine, only it was muffled by the floor, so Jean leaned in to try and hear her. She finally groaned in frustration again and sat up. "You are such a pain!"

            Rogue stood up. "Whah don't you sell me then an' buy a rabbit instead?!"

            "At least the rabbit would be better than you!"

            "Go 'head then! You'll like it 'cuz it's smarter than me!" Rogue began making her way up the steps to her room.

            "And quieter!!"

            "An' you'll like it 'cuz it smells like YOU!" With that, she went into her room and slammed the door.

            "GO TO YOUR ROOOOM!!!"

            She opened the door. "AH'M ALREADY IN MAH ROOM!!!" She slammed it again.

            Downstairs, Jean grabbed a nearby pillow and started screaming into it. Upstairs, Rogue grabbed a pillow and started screaming into it. When she was done, she fell back onto her bed.

 -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -   -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

            Rogue had changed into her pajamas and was sitting on her bed, petting her doll Scrump. She hadn't left her room since her argument with Jean. She had felt bad about the whole ordeal, but hadn't felt like leaving her room to go and apologize to her. After all, what if Jean was still mad at her?

            She heard a knock on her door and Jean walked in as quietly as she could. "Hey, she said in a soft voice, "I brought you some pizza, in case you were hungry."

            Rogue hung her head. She had long ago lost her appetite. "We're a broken family, aren't we?"

            "No," soothed Jean as she put the plate of pizza down on Rogue's nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, maybe, a little . . . maybe a lot. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

            Rogue sighed. "We're sisters. It's our job."

            Jean couldn't help but grin a little. "Yeah, well, from now on-"

            "Ah like you better as a sister than a mom," added Rogue.

            "Yeah?" replied Jean, kind of glad that Rogue felt that way, or was at least expressing her feelings. To be honest, Jean wasn't sure she could uphold the job of being Rogue's mom the way Rogue needed someone to be. She preferred being her sister.

            "An' you like me better as a sister than a rabbit, right?" Rogue added, bending over and starting to cry.

            "Oh!" soothed Jean again as she climbed up onto Rogue's bed and hugged her. "Yes, yes I do!"

            Rogue wiped her tears, and thought that maybe now would be a good time to talk about what happened at the play rehearsal. "Ah hit Taryn today."

            Jean looked at her in surprise. "You _hit_ her?"

            "Before ah bit her."

            "You _bit_ her." She left out a deep sigh. "Rogue, you shouldn't-"

            "People treat me diff'rent." She hung her head again, not wanting to look Jean straight in the eye. Jean looked at her sister with concern. Rogue had always been different. It was now, however, that it started to take effect on the way Rogue thought of herself and the world around her. Jean never had this problem when she was Rogue's age, certainly not at the same degree as her. All she could answer was, "They just don't know what to say."

            After a moment, Jean continued. "Tell you what? If you promise not to fight anymore, I won't yell at you, except maybe on special occasions."

            Rogue thought about it. "Tuesdays and bank holidays would be good."

            "Yeah, would that be good?" Jean teased while tickling Rogue a little. Rogue giggled at first, then she quickly remembered her pictures. "Hey, mah camera's full again!" She handed Jean her camera which was sitting on the nightstand. Then she looked at her pictures on the wall. "Aren't they _beautiful_?" Ever since Rogue had gotten her camera one year for her birthday, she made somewhat of an art out of it, taking strange pictures of people, who were mostly overweight, at the beach. Jean didn't understand why Rogue liked them so much. To her the whole thing was kind of disturbing. Then again, maybe that was why Rogue liked it.

            Suddenly, all the lights in the room flickered off, and another strange, green light came from outside. Rogue jump off her bed as fast as she could and ran over to the window. There she saw some glowing object falling from the sky with a tail of smoke following it. "Look, a fallin' star!"

            Jean soon got to the window and was able to study it for a few seconds. It didn't look like a regular falling star. They watched it, somewhat in surprise, as it landed somewhere in the forest not too far away. After it landed, the lights flickered back on. "Ah call it!" Rogue shouted. "Get out, get out! Ah have t' make a wish!" She began to shove Jean out of her room.

            "Can't you move any faster?" Rogue shouted again as they reached the door.

            "Oh no!" cried out Jean. "Gravity is increasing upon me!" she began to slow down and lean backwards on top of Rogue.

            "No, it's not!"

            "Yes it is, Rogue. The same thing happened yesterday." She fell back so far that Rogue couldn't hold her up and she fell with Jean on top. "You rotten sister!" she shouted as she crawled out from underneath Jean. "You're butt is crushin' me! Whah do you act so weird?!" She slammed the door, causing Jean's head to fly up. As she rubbed her head, Jean opened the door slightly and listened in on Rogue's wish. She saw Rogue kneeling by her bedside with her hands folded.

              "It's me again," she said. "Ah need someone t' be mah friend. Someone who won't run away. Maybe if you can send an angel! The nicest angel you have."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! I think this one _is_ as long as the first. I just wanted to try and fit more into my chappies so I don't just write them scene by scene. Maybe you can write whether you like the longer chapters or not. Sheesh! That's another thing I'm making you write in your reviews! Sorry if I'm being too picky. R&R! Thanks!


	4. Close Encounters of the Mutant Kind

Aw man! I've got to check my reviews more! I'm really sorry everyone who wrote reviews and didn't get credit. Oh wait, that's EVERYONE! ARGH! Okay here are my shout outs to y'all. BTW, U RULE!

_bobtheheadlesschicken_: Love your name! You're right on target, dude! Thanks for your review!

_ldypebsaby_: Thanks for your sympathy. I think the only thing I like about the series is the theme song! Oh well. To be honest, the whole thing about Rogue bringing home Wolverine is kinda - no- VERY confusing. I thought that maybe he could be adopted, but I realized that that would cost thousands of dollars. Yeesh! So my explanation isn't gonna make a whole lotta sense but I'll do my best! Rogue is around 16 or 17 and Jean is 19. I wanted Rogue to still be a teen but be young enough for there to be a more believable big-sis-lil-sis thingy ma-jig. I know, the dialog sounds a bit off for teens. Again, I'll do my best with it. Thanks for reviewing! WOOHOO!

_Rogue14_: Thanks a million! I'll update ASAP! You can be sure of that!

_The Uncanny R-Man_: Thanks for the reviews! I was kinda afraid the humor wouldn't come off right when I wrote it, but reviews like yours make my feel like I'm not so dry after all. WOOHOO. Then again, this ain't really my humor. That _also_ belongs to Disney, DARN THEM! :0 Keep reviewing! Oh, and I know Xavier is a bit of a weird match up for Cobra Bubbles, but I didn't want to leave him out. Besides, it's kinda funny to think of Xavier that way, isn't it? Okay, it's kind of a fluke, but thanks for understanding!

Geez, I didn't think I'd get so many reviewers! Woo, I feel like I can fly! [runs off a cliff and tries to flaps arms. Drops like a stone & crashes to the bottom of a pile of garbage.] Ah, figures. I still feel great! Keep it up! WOOHOOOO! (I say that _way_ too much!)

Disclaimer: I have this dream sometimes that I'm writing a fan fic for X-Men Evolution and I realize I don't have to write a disclaimer because I own it! Then someone comes up and tells me that Disney just sold me the story line for Lilo & Stitch, and there is much rejoicing. Just as I'm about to skip the disclaimer, I wake up at the computer and realize it was just a dream and I still have to write the disclaimer. And I cry, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Okay, not really, but I thought I'd make it more interesting. That's right, I don't own any of them. Go and make my life miserable! Hehe, okay I'm sane again. Onward, to the fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

            Out of the crater of the "falling star" appeared nothing remotely close to an angel. Then again, whoever heard of angels coming out of falling stars? Not me.

            It was Wolverine, just recovering from his long awaited crash landing after exiting hyperspace. At first, there was nothing on his mind but the thought that he had managed to escape the law enforcers of the Galactic Federation. What could be more sweet than that? But soon, his mind turned to other things as his instincts began to kick in. He needed to find out what planet he was on and the nature of the life forms that dwelled upon it. His ship, now demolished, had crashed on a hill somewhere in the woods. He quickly made his way down the hill, darting and dodging, avoiding to be seen.

            He came to a road that was empty at the moment. He looked around, trying to remain alert. He constantly sniffed the air to detect other living creatures nearby. As he walked, he heard the sound of a liquid hitting the road. He pulled out a blaster hidden in his uniform and shot at the spot, thinking it might be an attack by some strange being. There was nothing there. He heard it again; this time it landed on his head. He immediately shot his blaster towards the sky. Then it began to pour. It left Wolverine a bit confused for a moment, then he realized that this liquid was not from a hostile life form, but was simply a phenomenon of nature. He growled at the rain as it poured on his head. _I hate you all_, he thought. Suddenly, there was another sound. This sound was different from that of the rain. It was more distinct and sounded as if it came from an actual living, breathing thing. Wolverine pulled out another blaster, this time not jumping the gun (bad pun) and making sure to investigate what the creature was and if it was a threat.

            He soon discovered it came from a nearby frog that was just sitting in the middle of the road. The frog didn't move, it merely croaked occasionally. Wolverine approached it cautiously, both guns extended out in front of him. Plus he had his claws out just to be extra prepared. He started to talk to the frog in his own alien tongue, but it did not respond. He began to poke it with one of his blasters while yelling at it. Yet it still did not respond. This left Wolverine puzzled again as he once more poked the strange creature. Suddenly, he heard the noise of some kind of machine approaching him. It turned out to be a truck that was barreling down the road. The truck driver did not see Wolverine and therefore the truck did not slow down. This didn't phase the fearless Wolverine, though. He stood there on the road, ready for almost anything, pointing his guns away from the frog and towards the truck.

            Did I mention he was ready for _almost_ anything. I thought so. Well, he was. There was just one thing he wasn't prepared for.

            He wasn't prepared to get run over by a truck.

            And not just one truck. Oh no, it couldn't be just _one_ truck. As it turned out, there were several other trucks behind the one that first ran over Wolverine. One by one, they all passed over him. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! Each set of wheels rolled over him, violently knocking and thrashing him around. Little by little, his uniform became torn up, and he received injury on top of injury. And all this time, the frog just sat there, watching him as he took this bad, humiliating beating.

            It finally ended when Wolverine was thrust up into the fender of one of the trucks. The truck drivers, realizing that they had run over something, or _someone_, stopped their trucks as quickly as they could and jumped out of them. One of the drivers said, "I think he went under here!" They all rushed over to the last truck in the line, and with their flashlights looked up the side of the truck. "There he is!" said the owner of the truck. "He's jammed up there under the fender."

            Suddenly, one of Wolverine's hands draped down, indicating he was unconscious. The drivers gasped and looked at each other. "We better call somebody," said another driver.

-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

            Wolverine blinked a few times, wondering where he was. He was still just trying to remember the last thing that happened to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to decipher his surroundings. He was in some white room all by himself. Shakily, he got up off a bed that he had apparently been sleeping on. He was still clearing the sand from his eyes as he opened the door and began making his way down a corridor. Not sure of where he was going, or how he was going get out of wherever he was, he selected a door at random, opened it, and entered the room.

            When he entered, he came upon some unsuspecting people who had been apparently waiting in the room for something. His instincts immediately kicked in, and he extended his adamantium claws and growled. He also wanted to hold out his blasters, but he didn't have them. They were gone, and so was his uniform. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of jeans.

            His sudden intrusion and the presence of his claws sent everyone in the room into a frenzy. They began running around, trying to find a way out. But Wolverine knew he couldn't afford that. He needed to keep things quiet less should he be discovered and captured by some foreign race. He went to the door and gave a warning growl. The other people had no way to defend themselves, so they quickly backed away from the door, their only exit. Wolverine eventually managed to get everyone into a little group, tied them up with some duct tape from a desk in the room, and put them in a closet.

            He sighed with relief. _Glad that's over._ He then picked up the sound of voices coming from further down the corridor. He was now on full alert. He went out into the corridor and using his claws climbed up to the ceiling where there was a beam running along the middle. He quickly and with agility make his way towards the entrance of the building, where the voices were coming from.

            One of those voices was the receptionist. "And of what qualification are you looking for for a big brother/big sister?"

            The other voice was Jean. "We're looking for someone who can defend themselves. Someone who has a lot of free time, is not going to die any time soon, and probably someone who is in shape."

            "Like a weight lifter!" This was Rogue.

            "Rogue, I am not boarding a weight lifter, I am boarding someone who can be your big brother or big sister. _That's_ who we're hiring!"

            Wolverine overheard this conversation as he switched to another beam in the ceiling and made his way to the entrance. The building was not all that big, so it didn't take him long to reach the entrance. Fortunately, some people were passing through the door, leaving it open for Wolverine to crawl down to and exit. He made sure to come down after the people had passed and he quickly jumped through the entrance.

            No sooner had he done so that a little red light appeared on his chest. The next thing he heard was a shot from a cannon of some kind. He quickly jumped away before he was hit. There were several more shots that forced him to retreat behind a boulder. He breathlessly gripped the side of the rock he was on, pressing his back against it, wondering who had attacked him. Suddenly he heard a voice shouting, "Ha! It's nice to see your freaky face again! Hahahahahaha!"

            Wolverine knew that voice very well. "Magneto?" he gasped. Now he was trapped. If he ventured beyond the boulder, Magneto would just start firing again. Wolverine knew, even with his extensive training, he could not dodge every single shot. He had no choice but to go back inside the building.

            "Just sign your name and address down here-" explained the receptionist. She was interrupted when the front door slammed shut. The three women turned and saw no one enter. They all quickly forgot about it as Jean continued to sign out the papers. She figured this was a good idea. Since she wasn't always going to be around to take care of Rogue, since she had to switch between jobs, it would be nice for Rogue to have someone to hang out with. The idea entered her head the other night when she heard Rogue's wish. Although the services provided by the big brothers and big sisters at the community center were free, there was a fee for the center's funding program. Fortunately, the fee was only $25 and Jean needed something rather cheap. After Jean filled out the papers, the receptionist filed them and pointed down the hall. "It's the first door to the left."

            Rogue stood there for a second, wondering if both she and Jean were going, or if she was to go by herself. "Go on," Jean urged, "pick someone out."

            She quietly made her way down the hall and opened the door. When she entered, there was no one there. "Hello? Hello!"

            At this point Wolverine was back in the room he had originally found himself in and began banging his head against the wall. _How the heck am I ever gonna get outta here? There's got t' be some way. Think, think!_

            Suddenly, he heard Rogue's voice from further down the hall. "Hello! Are there any people in here?"

            Wolverine remembered that that was the room he had been in earlier. That was where he still had all those people tied up. If she found them, they would reveal his presence! He quickly dashed down the hall to the door and looked inside.

            He was a bit surprised by the person he saw. He saw a girl, no more than 17, standing in the middle of the room. She didn't look like anybody he had yet encountered, with her strange clothes, pale skin, and white bangs in contrast with her brown hair. He studied her for a moment. Was she in fact human? He quietly sniffed. Yeah, she was human, though not like everyone else. Then something else caught Wolverine's eye. On the wall opposite the doorway was a poster that said 'Become a Big Brother or Big Sister Today.' On the poster was a picture there were two figures of no particular gender holding hands. An idea began to form in his mind. He still watched the girl pacing around the room. It didn't seem she was heading for the storage closet any time soon. When he was sure it was safe, he ran back down the hall to the other room.

            First, he would need proper human attire. He couldn't go walking around half naked and not expect the girl to run away when she saw him. Just remember what happened in that same room only a few minutes before! He looked around and noticed that there was a box of lost & found items, including some articles of clothing. He managed to find two shoes, (who needs socks anyway?), a navy blue T-shirt, and a brown waist jacket. Before putting on his new clothes, he decided it would be a good idea to keep his "bad boys" hidden unless he needed them in an emergency. He quickly got dressed and went back down the hall where the girl was.

            After searching for several minutes, Rogue concluded that nobody was there. (She never checked the closet. She couldn't here anybody anyway because they were all gagged.) _Ah'll__ just go back to the receptionist and tell her that nobody's here. Am ah sure ah even came to the right room? Did she say the first door t' the left? Maybe she meant first door t' the right._

            Just as she was leaving, though, she bumped into someone. She realized very quickly that it was a man, with blue hair and wearing blue jeans, a brown jacket and navy blue shirt underneath. He had a very grim look on his face, a look that she could not recall ever seeing before in her life. In fact, she had never seen _anybody_ like this guy in her entire life. He looked to be about his middle twenties to early thirties. _Maybe he's one of the people who are supposed to be in this room and got here late._

            There was a moment of silence. None of them said anything for a minute. Wolverine preferred to be mute since he didn't know the language very well, and Rogue felt too shy at first to say anything that would not sound completely idiotic. Finally, she managed to say, "Uh, hi."

            Wolverine hesitated for a moment. He was against trying to communicate, in case there might've been enemies on that planet that wanted to get information of some kind out of him. Still, how could he just leave this girl hanging. She didn't seem to be a real threat, and she was his ticket for getting out of there in one piece. Finally, he made his first attempt at the English language. "H-h-h-h-hi."

            More awkward silence. Finally, the whole hesitation thing had taken a toll on Wolverine's patience. _Aw, what the heck. I gotta speed this thing up!_ Reluctantly, but quickly, he went up and hugged her. This completely took Rogue by surprise.

            "Wow!"

            _Wow is right_, he thought. _Now just get me outta here!_

-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

            "Oh yes," said the receptionist as she spoke with Jean. "All our volunteers are reliable." She said this just as Rogue returned to the front desk with Wolverine following her. The receptionist took one look at Wolverine and shouted, "EXCEPT THAT ONE!"

            She immediately jumped out from behind her desk and grabbed Wolverine's shoulders from behind him. Jean immediately grabbed Rogue and pulled her away from him. "Who's _this_?" she cried.

            "Well, we don't really know!" the receptionist answered for Wolverine. "Actually, he was dead this morning!"

            "He was _dead_ this morning?!"

            "Well we _thought_ he was dead! He was hit by a truck! He was sent to the hospital first but they wouldn't take him in. I don't know _how_ he got into the volunteer room!"

            Rogue smiled as she looked at him. "Ah like him! Come 'ere, big fella!"

            Wolverine up to this point didn't try to resist the receptionist. He had already figured out that her gesture was only in defense of the goth girl. Besides, he knew she wasn't a _real _threat (heehee). Now, however, since Rogue motioned him to come forward, he dragged the receptionist along with him. As he did, Jean backed up further, dragging Rogue with her, until their backs were to the windows. Jean gulped when they finally ran out of room to back away. "Um, won't you like a _different_ person?"

            "We have better people, dear," assured the receptionist.

            "Not better than him!" said Rogue confidently. "Go on, say hello!"

            Wolverine opened his mouth to speak, but then he stopped. It was one thing to try and talk just in the presence of this girl. It was a completely different matter when there were other adults in the room. He quickly closed his mouth.

            "I don't think he can talk, dear," said the receptionist. Wolverine couldn't help but scowl at her. Sure, just because he chose not to talk they automatically had to  _assume_ that he was _stupid_ or something!

            "But he did just now!" Rogue insisted. _She _had seen him do it. Why wasn't he doing it now?

            "Does it have to be _this_ guy?" groaned Jean. They both looked at him. Just as they did, Wolverine started scratching the back of his neck like a dog would scratch at its neck. When he finished, he looked at his nails to see what on earth he dug up back there. After staring at them a few seconds, he started nibbling on them.

            "Yes, he's good. Ah can tell," answered Rogue.

            "Do you know what his name is?" asked Jean as she filled out one more form.

            "No, we don't," the receptionist answered. "If you would like, you could just take him home with you for good. It's not like anyone else will want him for a volunteer. Of course, you'll still have to pay the fee."

            "That's alright," said Jean, as she fished through her wallet for the correct amount.

            Rogue looked at Wolverine as he stared outside the window. Suddenly, she announced, "Ah think his name should be . . . Logan."

            Wolverine turned around and gave her a somewhat surprised look. _Logan? What kind of a name is that? She's not planning to call ME that, is she?_

            The receptionist gave her a surprised look, too. "Uh, dear, I don't think you're really supposed to give names to adults-"

            She was cut off by Jean who was quickly shaking her head and whispering "Mm-mm" to her. She got the message right away.

            "-in Iceland," she continued. "But here you can do that! Logan it is!"

            Wolverine merely growled as he returned his attention to the outside. After Jean paid, the receptionist stamped the form and handed it to Rogue. "He's all yours!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What, you think I was gonna make him eat his boogers? Yuck! I know, this wasn't a very thrilling chapter, but it had its moments. The naming thing was kinda lame too, but oh well. The next chap should be much more interesting, I'll try to move along a little faster. Keep reviewing, y'all! See ya next time!


	5. Mutants Meet World

Wow! I am loved! Thanks again for the reviews! I can't believe how they just keep coming in! Here are my shout outs:

_Rogue14_: I know, a real shocker! Tehee. I am _so_ strange! I guess I could've done Nick Fury or something. Too late to change it now. Oh well, I still love the line : "Your knuckles say 'Chuck.'" OMG! Thanks for reviewing!

_todd__ fan_: It's great to hear from you again. I like the way you think! Thanks a million!

_ldypebsaby_: Whew! I'm glad that you do! I'll probably be writing a lot of them, though wouldn't the point of writing longer chapters be to write less chapters? Oh I don't know! I'm confusing myself! Thanks for your support! BTW, you're right about Scott being David (Nani/Jean's would-be-boyfriend). I originally thought it would be kinda cool to have him do fire tricks using his optic blasts, but unfortunately I'm not going to let him have his powers in this fic. (Boohoo!) Oh yeah! That reminds me, Logan, Mystique, and maybe Magneto do have their powers. I think Storm does have her powers but she doesn't use them. And the X-Men living on Earth don't have them, they're just regular people, even though Scott's gonna keep his ruby sunglasses cuz he looks better with them on. Or at least, that's what we're all used to seeing. So Rogue can touch (yeah!) and Jean isn't telepathic/telekinetic (50%: boo! 50%: yeah!). And Professor X isn't telepathic either (????????). I meant to mention that earlier, but then I wanted to see how long it would take for someone to ask about it . . . no, actually, I was just lazy. Thanks for asking!

_KaliAnn_: Wow, hi! Hey I never thought I'd ever be hearing that from anyone. Thanks for the support! U rule!

_The Uncanny R-Man_: Aw, don't feel bad! I know, it _would_ have been hilarious, but I guess I had a harder time picturing Logan actually _doing_ that. The other thing I put, now _that_ he might do! Heehee! Though maybe he picked his nose when he was a kid. Who knows? Haha! Hey, nose, knows! Okay, I'll shut up now. Thanks for the review!

_SerenBunny_: Nice name! Yeah, the layout is a little weird. That was why I was wondering if maybe I should use the screenplay format. There's a _lot_ less description and it lets the dialogue run a little more smoothly. For now I think I'll stick with the story layout, but I'll try to make the description less wordy. Thanks for the comment!

Disclaimer: Did anyone think my dream from the last chapter was funny? I thought it was when I was writing it, but then again, I'm probably insane. I don't own anything! It belongs to everyone else! That's the shortest I can put it. I know it's not very efficient. Oh well, the worst they can do is get rid of my fic. Wait, don't do that. NOOOO!

Okay, here we go. Here's the next chap! Hope you likey!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

            "You're all mine!" whispered Magneto excitedly as he and Mystique were waiting in the bushes some hundred feet from the community center building. Magneto was busy looking through a pair of binoculars that could see through walls and detect body heat coming from the people in the building. Since the two of them were on a bit of a hill, they were able to look at the building from higher ground.

            "What's he doing now?" asked Mystique. She wanted to capture Wolverine as soon as possible while causing as little disturbance as possible. If they couldn't do it quickly, then they could at least do it quietly. Still, she was becoming somewhat impatient.

            "Shh!" he answered quickly as he watched the orange form that was Wolverine. "He's listening for us."

            Magneto could see Wolverine standing very still, slowly moving his head back and forth. There was a moment of silence.

            Suddenly, Mystique asked in a quiet tone, "How good is his hearing?"

            It was good enough for Logan to catch Mystique's whisper, since he spun his head around in their direction, even though he was still inside. Immediately, Magneto took one hand and with it grabbed Mystique's neck to make her shut up.

            "Hey! What are you-uh-ah-AH-EH-IH-UH-UH!" She continued to gag and choke until Logan finally came out. It was only then that Magneto released her neck. She gave him a death-threatening stare as she rubbed her neck, but he didn't notice. _Ugh, they're not paying me enough for this job._

            Magneto watched Logan as he exited the building, this time with more clothes on. He turned on the little light on his gun and pointed it at Logan. Logan saw it, but this time he merely looked in Magneto's direction and didn't try to get away.

            Magneto wondered at his creation's behavior. "Why don't you run?" he asked quietly as he put his finger on the trigger. Suddenly, Logan began having a coughing attack, which wasn't all that serious, that got the attention of someone still inside the building.

            "Ah'm comin', ah'm comin'!" called the voice of a girl. She walked out of the building towards Logan, who by now had stopped coughing. "You alright?" she asked as she hugged him. When she did, her body came in between Logan and the gun's little light.

            "STOP!" shouted Mystique as she knocked Magneto's gun upward, making him misfire. "I have just determined for this situation to be far too hazardous!"

            "Don't worry, I won't hit her!" replied Magneto as he knocked her out of the way and positioned his aim. Mystique quickly got up and stuck her finger into the gun. "NO! That girl is a part of the mosquito food chain!" She quickly pulled out her red toy binocular thingy with all the pictures again and shoved it into Magneto's face. "Here, educate yourself!"

            She kept her finger in the gun while Magneto began flipping through the pictures. It only took him a second to figure out what was really going on. "He's using that teenage girl as a shield! THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!!"

            Logan decided to tick him off more by doing a head stand and waving his butt in the air. This made Magneto flush with anger. "Oh, that's it!" he yelled and began running towards Logan. Mystique jumped up and followed him.

            Logan began growling and snarling as the man in metal, dragging his blue sidekick, made his way towards him. Rogue didn't see either Magneto or Mystique because she had her back to them. She did, however, see Logan snarling and growling like a maniac. "What is it, Logan?" she asked.

            Magneto had almost reached them when Mystique jumped on him. "We--cannot--be seen!" she managed to say before they both fell sideways into a bunch of bushes.

            Rogue had just then turned around to see what Logan had been growling at, but now there was nothing there. Jean and the receptionist had also just arrived to see what Logan was making all that noise for. When they too saw nothing there, the receptionist took out a water squirter and sprayed it in Logan's face. "Bad boy for growling at nothing!"

            Magneto and Mystique poked their heads up from behind the bushes, with leaves and twigs sticking onto them. Mystique turned to Magneto and gave him another glare of death. "You can't shoot, and you can't be seen! Look at you! You look like a monster! We have to blend in."

            Jean, Rogue, and Logan had all walked together downtown for a little while, but now it was time for Jean to go to work. "Here's some money, and remember to stay out of the streets."

            "Ah'm fine Jean," Rogue assured. "After all, ah'm almost seventeen."

            Logan had already been occupied by a TV in a nearby store window. There was some kind of old horror movie about a giant spider attacking a poor defenseless town. The first time Logan saw it, he eyes grew wide in wonder like when a little boy sees a really cool bike. Now he was intimating the spider by taking big steps and making monster noises like roaring and growling (which he was somewhat doing on a regular basis).

            "So I'll see you this afternoon," Jean finished as she gave Rogue a kiss on the head. "Hey, what 'bout Logan?" Rogue asked, pointing at Logan who was still pretending to be a giant monster. "Ugh," was Jean's only response before she left the two of them alone.

            Just as she left, Logan picked up a new scent. This one smelt funny to him, and he didn't like it. He let out a growl and faced in the direction the scent was coming from. Rogue saw this gesture and looked in the same direction he was facing. Just then, Taryn and her posse came up the road on their motor scooters (the ones you sit on) and stopped as the light turned red. Rogue gasped when she saw them. "Mah friends!"

            "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" they yelled when they saw her and tried to get going, but the light was still red. Rogue quickly ran in front of them to make sure they didn't go yet. Taryn scowled at her. "What do _you_ want?"

            "Ah just wanted to say that – ah'm sorry ah bit you, an' pulled yer hair, an' punched you in the face."

            "Apology _not_ accepted. Now get out of the way before I run you over."

            Just then, Logan came up to the group and stood next to Rogue. His sudden appearance caused Taryn to cry out in surprise. Rogue smiled. "Ah got a new big brother! His name's Logan!"

            "_That_ is the ugliest guy I have ever seen!" said Taryn in an over exaggerated tone.

            "Yeeeaaah!" chimed in the other girls in unison. It was their trade mark.

            Logan wasn't so much interested in Taryn's insults as he was in the vehicle she was riding. He lifted the wheel of the scooter and began to sniff it. "Ewww, get it away from me!" Taryn whined. "I'm gonna get a disease!"

            Just then Logan spotted two people sitting near by, apparently watching them. One was a man dressed in a gray trench coat and hat while the other was a brunette middle-aged woman wearing glasses and a brown suit. Logan could recognize them by their scents: they were Magneto and Mystique. Logan quickly lifted the front wheel of Taryn's scooter all the way up, causing her to fall off. Then he quickly took off on it, managing to pick up Rogue first. She climbed to the back seat and they both sped off.

            "Help!" cried Taryn pathetically. "Somebody do something! I've been scooter-jacked!"

            Mystique and Magneto watched as the dynamic duo disappeared down the street. "Oh great!" groaned Mystique. "He's loose!"

            "His destructive programming is beginning to take effect," said Magneto. "He will be irresistibly drawn to large cities where he will back up sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everybody's left shoe."

            Mystique gave him an odd glance. "Just the left shoe? Why not both?"

            Magneto glared back at her. "Because I felt like it, that's why!"

-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  - 

            Logan and Rogue sped up and down practically every street in the area. Logan was frantically trying to find a sign, any sign, of some kind if large city nearby. But everywhere they went, they were greeted by the shore line, whether on a beach or on a cliff. After several attempts, Logan stopped to think after they went up to another cliff with an ocean view. _Why haven't we run into any large cities yet? And do we always see the stupid water? _

            Rogue provided him with the answer. "It's nice t' live on an island with no large cities."

            Logan's eyes widened with horror. _WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT__?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

            With that, he let out a cry of anguish and fell off the scooter. He flipped and rolled and twitched every which way. _This can NOT  be happening!_ Rogue could only stare at him as he wallowed in emotional suffering. "Are you okay?"

            The next few hours felt like a living nightmare for Logan. Everywhere he went he had to endure some kind of strange torture. First, Rogue wanted to play catch with him. She had found an abandoned ball on the beach and decided to pass it around with him. However, Logan wasn't interested in the game. He looked around with that same dark grim look on his face. When Rogue threw the ball to him, he ignored it and let it pass by. Rogue pointed at where the ball went, but he still didn't look at her. Finally, she took out the water squirter she had gotten from the receptionist and squirted it in Logan's face to get his attention. He flashed her an angry look, but she didn't care. She squirted it at him again, making him really P.O.ed. So finally he grabbed it from her and threw it as far as he could. She was about to say something, but he growled at her before she could. So, catching Logan's bad mood, Rogue went to get it herself.

            Later on they both met up with Jean for lunch at a picnic table. Logan was really hungry and when he saw the grilled cheese sandwich Jean had made for Rogue, he reached for it. Jean quickly shut the container holding the sandwich before Logan could get it and told him, "Uh-uh."

            Logan had almost lost his temper and was ready to throw a punch at her when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned and saw Magneto and Mystique again, still in disguise. Magneto was carrying a large brown paper bag. He reached in for the object and pulled it out just a little. It was enough however for Logan to see that it was a plasma cannon. One bad move and they would have their hands on him in a second. Logan pulled at his face in frustration, then still bitterly put an arm around Rogue's shoulders.

            After lunch Jean went back to work and Rogue and Logan were back at the beach. As they walked along it, Rogue found a pretty conch shell. But when she showed it to Logan, he knocked it out of her hand. Suddenly, a volleyball landed by his feet. "Hey, throw that back over here, buddy!" said some guy who had been playing with it. Logan made an evil smirk, picked up the ball, and pelted it at the man, knocking him to the ground. The man gave Logan an angry look, but Logan only fell on his butt and laughed. Rogue just covered her face with her hand.

            They eventually went back into town and bought two pairs of sunglasses and two snow cones. While they were waiting for their snow cones, Logan was looking through some postcards to see if he saw anything that would be of interest to him. When Rogue handed him his snow cone, he studied it for a minute, then smeared it all over his tongue. Suddenly, he turned around and saw a stray dog sniffing his butt. Rogue hadn't been looking at Logan at time, but when she heard the sound of a snow cone hitting something and Logan muttering something in his weird language, she turned around a saw everything she needed to know. Logan had stuck his snow cone on the dog's head, making it look like it was wearing a birthday hat. Logan growled at it and threw down the postcards he was looking at. Rogue quickly pulled Logan along with her as the unfortunate dog wobbled away.

            Later on they were walking down the street when Logan saw a vehicle that looked like a small space ship. At last, he had found a way off that rock! Or had he? He quickly ran over and jumped in, trying to find some way to start the ship. Rogue saw what he was doing and decided to join him. She walked over to a little slot next to the space ship, put in 25 cents, and jumped into the front of the ship. It soon started rocking back and forth, back and forth. Logan could not believe it. It was a ride! And not even an exciting one at that! All he could do was loll back, groan, and let his tongue hang out.

            Magneto and Mystique were once again watching the pair. When Magneto saw Logan in the space ship ride in his position of despair, he laughed heartily. "When you feel like giving up, just let us know!"

          -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

            Things only got a little better by the evening. Rogue and Logan were eating at the luau that Jean worked for at night. That night Jean's close friend Scott was performing a fire-eating show. For the most part he twirled around two sticks with fire burning at each end with some thrown in acrobatics. At the end he squirted some gasoline into his mouth and spat it towards the flames, causing them to flare. The only part that Logan liked about the whole thing was the fact that the thatched roof caught on fire from the last trick and nearly fell on top of Scott. Then the stage began to catch on fire as Scott frantically tried to put it out. Now _that_ was entertainment!

            Logan chuckled as Rogue was drawing in a notebook that she had brought with her from home. After she finished with her sketch, she showed it to Logan. "This is you," she explained as she pointed to a rough outline of him. His silhouette was colored about 5/6 red. She pointed to where the red stopped. "This is your badness level. It's an unusual high, fer someone yer size. We'll have t' fix that."

            Just then Jean arrived at the table. She saw that Logan had put his feet up on the table and was scratching his side. "Ay-yi-yi, Rogue! Logan cannot sit like that at the table!"

            "Logan is troubled," sighed Rogue. "He needs desserts!"

            "Oh, you didn't even finish your sweet potatoes! I thought you liked them!"

            "Desserts!"

            "Ay!"

            With that Jean walked into the kitchen with her waitress tray on her hand. Just as she left, Rogue saw Scott coming toward them. He was half blackened by ashes.

            "Hey Scott!" Rogue called. "Look, ah got a new brother!"

            Scott looked at Logan and looked back at Rogue in surprise. "Are you sure he's safe?" he whispered.

            "Yeah," said Rogue. "He was probably a police officer or somethin' before he got ran over an' lost his mem'ry."

            Logan looked at Scott and gave him a dirty sneer. Scott quickly backed off. Jean then returned with more food for the customers, including two slices of coconut cake for Rogue and Logan. Rogue smiled when she saw the dessert. "Yum!"

            Suddenly, Logan grabbed both pieces and gobbled them up. "Hey!" cried Rogue. Realizing his mistake, he quickly coughed up the slices, still in whole, and put them back onto one of the plates. Then he reached into the back of his throat and pulled out a whole cherry. He put it on top of the slices, pushed them together to make them one slice, then pushed it over to Rogue. Rogue _certainly_ didn't want it now. "Ew," she groaned.

            Scott saw Jean as she passed by and got a  little nervous. "Uh, hey. How's it going, Jean?"

            Jean didn't really hear the question when she saw the state he was in. "Did you catch fire _again_?"

            "Nah, just the stage. Listen, I was wondering – if you're not doing anything this-"

            "Scott, I told you, I can't. It's just-"

            She looked over at Rogue and Logan before she finished answering. "-I've got a lot to deal with right now."

            "I know," said Scott. "I just thought maybe you would like-"

            "Ugh, you smell like a lawn mower," interrupted Jean after sniffing him. Scott quickly checked his breath. The first time he sniffed it it didn't smell so good. The second time he did, he decided mentally it wasn't so bad. Jean glanced at another table and said, "Look, I gotta go. That kid at table three is throwing poi again. Maybe some other time, okay?"

            Before Scott could answer, Jean had walked away. This left the poor red sunglasses wearing dude down in the dumps.

            "Don't worry," reassured Rogue. "She likes yer butt an' fancy hair. Ah know. Ah read her diary."

            Scott looked surprised and pleased at the same time. He touched his hair. "She thinks it's fancy?"

             Logan had quickly lost interest in the conversation. That whole _love_ thing to him was just a bunch of smelly crap. He let out a quiet groan, followed by a disgusted, "Blah!"

            Suddenly he picked up the scent of something much more pleasant. Something delicious. Forgetting everything else, he left the table and followed the scent. He soon came upon the drumstick of some alien bird in somebody's bag. He didn't know how it got there, but he was gonna take it!

            Just as he was about to bite into it, a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar. "Ha! We've got you now!" It was Magneto. "Quick, get the hand cuffs!" he ordered Mystique.

            "Right!" replied Mystique. She quickly took out a pair of really big hand cuffs. They were the only thing that could stop Wolverine. But Logan planned to give them as much of a hard time about it as he possibly. When he saw the hand cuffs, he wrestled as much as he could out of Magneto' grip. He viciously turned and jerked this way and that, until Magneto finally released him. Then he tackled Mystique, knocking her hard to the ground. This caused her to shift back into her normal form. Logan quickly began punching her in the face ruthlessly. After taking a few heavy blows, Mystique tried to throw him off her while keeping herself unseen. When she finally managed to get him off and shifted back into her human form, Logan dug his teeth into her scalp and began tugging at her hair. She started crying out in pain, which caught Jean's attention from the other side of the restaurant. She gasped when she saw Logan attacking who appeared to be a harmless woman and quickly ran over. First she tried beating him on the head with her fists, but that had little effect on him. Next she picked up a pitcher of ice-cold pink lemonade and threw it at him. Logan paused for a moment, Mystique's hair still in his mouth, then he defiantly made a hard tug. Finally, Jean grabbed Logan around the waist and pulled him off Mystique. This caused the two of them to fall back on the ground. Mystique quickly began massaging her head tenderly while Jean sat on Logan while he struggled to get up.

            Suddenly, the manager of the luau restaurant came forward. "Jean! Is _he_ with you?" he asked, pointing to the man she was sitting on. Jean looked up at him, not sure what to say. "Well, uh . . ."

            "All is well!" called out Mystique cheerfully, still in a great deal of pain. "Please, go about your business!"

            Jean was almost horrified by the way Mystique's face looked. The beating and punching that Logan had applied to her face had caused some areas to change back to their normal color, leaving her with blotches of blue skin around her face. "Wow, your face looks all – black and blue!"

            Magneto decided to put a word in. "Actually," he said, "she's just ugly."

            Mystique flashed him a furious glance, then let out a fake cheerful laugh. "He's joking! I mean _ugly_? Look at me!" _I'm going to KILL him after this!!_

            The manager turned back to Jean. "Uh – this is not working out."

            "But-" Jean tried to explain, but the manager merely shook his head. Her expression changed to a more bitter tone. "Oh yeah? Well, who _wants_ to come to this – fakey luau anyway?" She turned away from him and began to head for the exit. "Come on, Rogue," she said while motioning her hand to Rogue and Logan. Everyone watched as they quietly walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Let me know ASAYC (as soon as you can, I made that up!) Oh yeah! Another chapter complete. Kinda long, but I think it does the job. Hey wait, I can't review for myself! Man am I stupid! Oh well. I love all of your reviews. Don't worry, I'll try to update soon. See ya till next time. DUN DA DA DAAAAAA!


	6. Ohana

Here we go again. Wow! Look at all the reviews! Here are my shout outs:

_Ripdos__  A.K.A__ The Bad Ash_: Hi! To explain the thing with Xavier & Rogue: If you watch the movie you'll see that Lilo says that Mr. Bubbles' knuckles say 'Cobra', which is his first name. In this version, I had to use 'Chuck' because 'Charles' doesn't fit on five fingers. As for how she was able to read his knuckles, I'm not really sure myself. Either he had the letters tattooed on his knuckles or Lilo has some knuckle reading ability that now I'm giving to Rogue in this fic. I'm glad you like weird and wack cuz there's more comin' up! Thanks for your comments!

_Rogue14_: Thanks for the reviews for chaps 4 & 5! And here's some more updating comin' your way. Hope you enjoy!

_todd__ fan_: Thanks! I'll do my best to keep them good. This one might not be as great as the next but if it's not then oh well I'll have the next one to make it up. Keep reviewing. U rock!

_The Uncanny R-Man_: Oh, if only Logan's mouth was big enough! I would've gladly had him chew up Mystique's head had I allowed myself to defy to laws of physics . . . or at least the size of his mouth. Oh well! This version was actually a little more gruesome in my opinion, with all that punching and hair pulling. Makes me a little squeamish. I can't believe I was able to write it! Okay, moving on. Thanks the review, you're _really_ great!

_ldypebsaby_: I really need to thank you for your advice. You're right, I shouldn't worry so much about what other people think. The thing is, I know I'm not all that great a writer and I wish that I could fix myself to make the story even better. Still, I'm glad that you along with my other reviewers think its good. I'll try to keep writing to the best of my ability. If I don't, well, then I guess I'm going to hell. Just kidding! Thanks for all your support. Hope you like the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Grrrr, I hate that I always have to say it. Oh why is fate so CRUEL?! AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Okay, calm down. Just give them the fic and hide in a corner, in fetal position, pretending you are not talking to yourself. Remember that, you are not talking to yourself!

Astronaut: Uh, Houston, we have a psychotic author among us. Over.

Hey, where did _he_ come from? Oh yeah, I made him up. - Oooookaaaaaay, on to da foc, I mean fic! Whew!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------       

Chapter 6

            The trio took the long walk home. It was full-fledged night by the time they got there.

            "Did you lose yer job 'cuz o' Logan an' me?" asked Rogue as they began to ascend the steps.

            "Nah," said Jean, trying to shake it off. "The manager is a vampire." Then she added in a spookier voice, "And he wanted me to join his legion of the undead."

            Rogue stopped a moment and gasped. "Ah _knew_ it!"

            They finally made it to the door. Jean unlocked and opened it. "This is our home," Rogue said to Logan. "You'll like it a lot."

            When Jean turned on the light, Logan let out a loud hiss as he stared at the room. He began stalking around in his own moody way. "Uh, Rogue," warned Jean as Logan inspected the den.

            Rogue didn't seem to notice Jean's warning as she pulled a pillow off the couch and put it to Logan's face. "Comfy."

            Logan was not impressed. He grabbed the pillow, pushed Rogue to the ground and began ripping it up for no reason.

            "Hey!" yelled Jean, who ran over and grabbed the pillow from Logan, knocking him over at the same time. "What is the matter with you?!"

            "Be careful of the angel!" said Rogue in Logan's defense. Just when she said that, he got up and began stomping towards the kitchen, sniffing around. "That's no angel, Rogue," said Jean. "I don't even think he's human! We're just gonna have to take him back."

            "He's just cranky 'cuz it's his bedtime!"

            As Logan sniffed around in the kitchen, he opened up a random drawer, looked inside, and spilled its contents onto the floor. Then he spotted a blender with a pink mixture in it. Curious, he turned it on and watched it spin. At that moment Rogue entered the room. "Hey, what are you doin'?"

            Logan decided to take the lid off the blender. Bad move. The pink mix began to fly everywhere, mostly in Logan's face. "Hey! Cut it out Logan!" cried Rogue. Jean rushed in, pulled the plug out, and put the blender back on the counter. Logan tried to grab it again, but Jean got to him first. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and began to drag him away, causing him to trip and fall on the floor.

            "Look, Rogue. He's obviously been mutated from something else! We _have _to take him back!" As she dragged him, he grabbed everything in his reach to slow her down. He even grabbed the side of the doorway from the den to the kitchen and left deep nail marks on it.

            "He was an orphan an' we adopted him!" shouted Rogue. "Like you did fer me! What about _ohana_?!"

            Jean tried to open the front door while still holding on to Logan. "He hasn't been here that long!"

            "Neither have ah!" Rogue replied.

            Just as Jean was about to throw Logan out, Rogue said, "Dad says _ohana_ means fam'ly!"

            This made Jean stop in her tracks, leaving Logan somewhat confused. _What's that supposed to mean?_

            Rogue sighed. "_Ohana_ means fam'ly," she repeated. "Fam'ly means-"

            "Nobody gets left behind," finished Jean.

            "Or . . .?"

            "Or forgotten. I know, I know. I hate it when you use _ohana_ against me."

            Rogue just stuck her tongue out at her. Jean did the same. Then she let Logan go. Logan straighten himself up from the struggle as Rogue said to him, "C'mon, you can sleep right next t' me!" (Don't worry, you'll see.)

            This left Jean a little worried for a moment. _Ugh, she I really leave that thug in the same room with her? Ah, she'll be alright. _Still, Jean did not let a desire for any sort of companionship blind her to the reality that this guy they had 'adopted' was a pretty shady, if not dangerous, character. Jean just really hoped Rogue wasn't so naïve as she thought she was. _For once, let me be wrong_.

            Logan kicked open the door and began sniffing around. "You're a _pretty_ curious guy," Rogue noted. "This is mah room. And _this_ is _yer_ bed." She pointed to the cot that was set up next to a bigger, more comfy bed. She picked up a mug with a lid that was resting on the nightstand between the two beds.

            "This is yer cup. See?" She turned it upside down, but nothing came out. "Doesn't spill. Ah filled it with coffee." She handed the mug to Logan, who took a sip from it through an itdy bidy opening in the lid the was designed not to spill, like those lidded cups for little kids – the step between bottles and real cups.

            "Good boy!" she said. "Now get into bed."

            Logan looked at her. _Who are you to give me orders?_ With that, he pushed Rogue to the ground again and climbed onto the other bed. He was already making himself feel comfortable by lounging on it, still drinking his coffee.

            "Hey, that's mahn!" Rogue climbed up onto the bed and stood over Logan. "Down!" she ordered. Still in no mood to obey her, he picked up the pillow behind his head and used it to knock her down.

            That was when he first noticed the photograph. It had been lying hidden underneath the pillow and left unnoticed until now. When he picked it up to look at it more, Rogue grabbed it away from him. "Be careful with that!" she yelled defensively. "You don't touch this! Don't EVER touch it!"

            Logan was somewhat shaken by Rogue's sudden fit of sensitivity, but he tried to seem undisturbed by jumping off the bed and exploring another part of the room. Rogue carefully placed her most prized possession back under the pillow. She turned away from it and saw Logan causing more trouble: he was trying to yank the head off her doll Scrump. She quickly dashed over to save her doll.

            "Don't pull on her head! She's recoverin' from surgery!" She grabbed the doll from him, allowing him to walk over to where Rogue had her easel. Logan jumped on it and began to tear one of the pictures up. "No! That was from mah blue period!"

            Logan was becoming really ticked off with Rogue ordering him around. He wanted to destroy! It was what he was meant to do! He began tugging madly at the easel while he was still on it. He kept making roaring and snarling noises that got louder and louder. _Man,_ thought Rogue, _ah've__ got t' find a way to calm him down!_

            She found the solution. Hanging next to her easel was a lai of white flowers. When she put the flowers around his neck, his animal behavior immediately ceased. In fact, he became so relaxed that he let go of the easel and fell to the floor.

            "There!" sighed Rogue. She knelt down by Logan and brought her face close to his. He looked back up at her. Interestingly, they were facing each other upside down.

            "Ya know, you wreck everythin' you touch. Whah not try an' _make_ somethin' fer a change?"

            Logan sat up and thought about. _That might not be a bad idea, actually._ He took off the lai and began building something using all sorts of objects around the room; toys, books, lamps, anything Logan could get his hands on. Rogue climbed up onto her bed so she would be out of his way and have a good view of what he was making.

            After just 30 seconds, there was a model of a large city in the middle of the room. "Wow," said Rogue. "San Francisco."

              Logan looked at the model, seeming quite pleased with it. He made the final touch by adding a hula girl lamp and taking the lamp shade off it. Then, without warning, he started rampaging through his little city like a monster in one of those monster movies. And he played the part quite well. He knocked down buildings, broke the Golden Gate Bridge, and smashed little cars, all the while roaring like Godzilla. One car he picked up and waved it around in mid air, for drama's sake. He switched between his monstrous roaring and terrified people dialog.

            "GrrrrRRRAAAAAARRRRR!"

            "EEEEKK! HELP! SAVE ME!"

            "RRRRRRAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEERRRRR!"

            "EEEEEEEKKK! HELP-"

            He finally finished it off by chewing up the car and continuing to plague the city. Rogue just stared at him during his little performance. "No more caffeine fer _you_," she mumbled.

          -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

            Magneto chuckled while watching them. Man, do those guys _ever_ give them privacy?! Anyway, he was watching as Logan was making his little "creator vs. destroyer" display with Rogue watching. "This girl is wasting her time!" he said to Mystique, who was climbing into her sleeping bag. "Wolverine cannot be taught to ignore his destructive programming! Hahaha!"

            He turned back and watched the destruction continue. Mystique merely rolled her eyes. She had originally decided not to kill Magneto until after the mission was over, but now she was having second thoughts. To avoid thinking about it, she picked up her mirror and looked at herself. Then, after making sure 'Bucket Head' wasn't looking, she pulled out a black wig from her sack and tried it on. Yes, she had a wig. Don't know why, but she did.

            Just then Magneto turned around and saw her admiring the wig. _What is she doing? Why is she wearing a WIG?_ "What are you doing?"

            "Nothing!" she said quickly, hiding the wig behind her back. Magneto's attention was no longer focused on Wolverine. "Uh, say, let me try that on."

            Mystique hugged her precious wig selfishly. "No!"

            "Share!" he replied and began tackling her.

            "No! Go away! You're just jealous because I'm pretty!"

            Magneto was eventually the victor. He quickly took off his helmet and put on the wig, making sure it covered all his white locks.

            Suddenly, Mystique gasped and ordered, "Don't move!" She was looking at a small insect on her arm. "A mosquito has chosen me for her perch! She's so . . . _beautiful_!" Then another mosquito landed near the first one. "Oh! And there's another one. And another one! Why, it's a whole flock!" By now she was almost completely covered with mosquitoes. She giggled at the tickling feelings they were making all over her body. "Ha ha! They like me! They're tickling my flesh with their noses! Now they're . . . they're . . ."

            There was a moment of silence, followed by a very loud, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

          -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

            "I don't know. I think he might be some kind of fugitive. And I mean an _evil_ fugitive." Jean was talking on the phone with a friend of hers as she was flipping through the newspaper looking for recently escaped criminals. "I can't even talk to him! And he keeps staring at me like he's gonna kill me – AAAAH!"

            There was Logan, standing in front of the fridge with the door open, his hand part way in. He was wearing his PJs, which consisted of an old undershirt he had found to wear as a pajama top plus his jeans. Jean had dropped the newspaper and the phone due to her surprise. The two of them just stared at each other for a minute. Then Logan reached in all the way, grabbed a can of root beer, turned and shut the door behind him with his foot. He then returned to the bedroom. Jean still stood there, petrified. "Hello?" said the voice on the phone. "Are you alright? Are you even _there_? Hello?"

            Magneto was looking through his binoculars again and watched Logan as he walked back into the room, finished chugging down the root beer, belched loudly, and crushed the can against his head and threw it away.

            "Now _this_ is interesting," he said to himself.

            "What is?" asked Mystique from under several layers of bandages that covered her insect-bitten face.

            "Weapon X was designed to be a monster, but now – he had nothing left to destroy." He said this as he was climbing into his sleeping bag. "You see, I never gave him a greater purpose. What must it be like to have . . . nothing? Not even memories to visit in the middle of the night?" 

            That was Logan was going through right at that moment. He looked around the room at the mess and destruction he had made. There was no longer anything to do. What was he supposed to do? How was he even supposed to _feel_ about all of this? Take out destruction, and he felt like he and his life had no purpose, no meaning.

            Not exactly sure why, he began picking up random books off the floor, looking at them as if he was searching for something in them. Yet he didn't know exactly what he was searching for. He soon wandered over to the book shelf and one by one pulled out a book and looked at the title. Most of them weren't very interesting. On book was on oyster farming; he quickly threw that one aside. Then he found one on fire-eating; _definitely _not that one after what he had seen tonight. Next he found a book of road maps. It caught his attention and he began looking through it. The first page he opened to he carefully ripped out of the book. He continued to look through it until he had lost interest in that one too. In frustration he threw it aside and pulled out another book. His expression quickly changed as he opened it to a supposedly random page.

            He quickly went to Rogue's bed and began to shake her. She soon opened her eyes. "Huh? Wh-what is it?"

            Logan sat on her bed and pointed to the page he had opened up to. He went to the other side of the bed so Rogue would have room to sit up. After rubbing her eyes she looked at the book. On one page there was the picture of a little duck all by himself, crying and calling out "I'm lost!". On the other page the little duck was being held by two large swans who were smiling. And he was smiling too.

            "That's the Ugly Duckin'," Rogue explained with a yawn. "See, on this page he's sad 'cuz he's all alone an' nobody wants him. But on this page, his family hears him cryin' an' they find him. Then the Ugly Ducklin' is happy, b'cuz he knows where he b'longs."

            Rogue looked at Logan with a small smile on her face. He looked back at her, wondering what she was trying to get at. He thought about what she had said. _Well, it sounds pretty corny, but maybe there's somethin' to it. Could this have anything to do with why I'm feeling so weird all of a sudden?_

            Without a word, he took the book, closed it, and brought it to his bed – or, er, _cot_, and climbed in. Before he could try to fall asleep, Rogue asked him, "Ya wanna listen t' 'The King'?" She picked up a record that was on the foot of her bed. "You look like an Elvis fan."

              -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  - 

            The next morning, Jean was awaken by Rogue. "Jean. Jean! Wake up!"

            Jean sat up sleepily. "Huh? Yeah?" She saw Rogue, already dressed in her purple top and black pants with Logan standing next to her. There was a record player at their feet. "Look," Rogue said.

            Rogue motioned Logan to kneel down, and she kneeled down with him. She turned on the record without putting the needle on it. Then she carefully took Logan's hand and placed his fingernail on the spinning record. Rogue paused for a moment, gesturing Jean to watch very closely. Then she put her hand under Logan's jaw and opened his mouth. Music started coming out.

_"We can't gone on together – with suspicious min-"_

            She closed his mouth, and the music stopped. Then she opened it again.

_"Minds!"___

            Closed it, then opened it.

_"And we can't build our dreams-"_

            Closed it, opened it.

_"-on suspicious miii-i-i-i-inds!"_

            All this time Jean stared at Logan in disbelief. She said he was probably mutated from something else, but she could never imagine _this_.

            Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jean got out of her bed to answer it and Rogue closed Logan's mouth again. Jean gasped in surprise when she saw their visitor was Professor Xavier. "I heard you lost your job," he said, his hands folded and his elbows resting on the arms of his chair.

            "Well, actually – I just quit – _that_ job. Because, you know, the hours really don't work when raising a child and-"

            As Jean was speaking, Logan came to the door to see who it was. After staring at the Professor for a minute, he snarled at him. Then, suddenly, he took the book he was holding and threw it at Xavier's unprotected head.

            "OW! HEY!" Xavier snapped. Jean quickly grabbed Logan and shoved him behind her. "Oh! I am _so _sorry about that-"

            "Who is _this_?" asked Xavier in a sharp tone. Rogue came to the door. "That's mah brother," she explained.

            He looked at her in surprise. "Really?" He looked back at Jean, clearly not pleased. "Thus far have you been sheltered in the harbor of my patience. But I cannot ignore you being jobless. Do I make myself clear?"

            "Perfectly," answered Jean without hesitation.

            "And the next time I see _him_ I expect him to be a model citizen. _Capish__?_"

            "Uh . . . yes?" answered Rogue uncertainly.

            Xavier looked back and forth between his two cases. "New job," he said to Jean. "Model citizen," he said to Logan. Placing a hand on his head, he finished with, "Good day," and left.

            Jean and Rogue exchanged nervous glances, then they both glanced at Logan. Maybe they could get Jean a job, but would they be able to do it _and_ be able to help Logan with his bad manners? Oh, who was to know?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! Hope you likey! Cuz the more you do, the happier everyone is! Yeah! R&R! See ya next time!


	7. When Lessons Go Wrong & A Decision Is Ma...

I'm back! Sorry I took a little longer than usual to update. This weekend's been kinda busy so I haven't spend much quality time with my story until now. So here it is! Here are my shout outs to y'all (I just love sayin' that!)

_ldypebsaby_: Thanks for the compliment. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to finally write something for ever since I started reading stuff on it. I have all these ideas but I can never write them down. It helps when you're writing a parody 'cuz you've got something to work with. I just hope I can soon write something _original_. Anyway, here's the next chappie for ya. Hope you likey!

_todd__ fan_: Thanks! Wow, you've been reading me for a while. How do you put up with it?! Heehee!

_The Uncanny R-Man_: Isn't it strange how that kind of show sticks with ya? My sister is _crazy_ about it! Anyway, I'm glad you like it. Wouldn't it be funny if Logan actually threw something at Xavier's head in an X-Men Evo episode?! Oh, I could die laughing! Heeheehee!!

_Scene from non-existing clip from X-Men:  Evolution:_

Logan: (to Xavier) I am so sick and tired of you going into my head!

_(Throws book at Xavier's head)_

Xavier: Hey! _(rubs his head)_ I'm not telepathic anymore!

_ End scene_

Well, there it is! Hope you like the next chap! Thanks for reviewing!

_KaliAnn_: Hi again! I know, it's kinda boring if a parody starts following the original word for word. Here's some more original stuff comin' atcha! Hope you like! Thanks for the comment!

_Rogue14_: If this happened in the show, the kids would probably be fighting over what music to play. Poor Logan. At least that's _one_ ability he can live without! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: things not owned: X-Men: Evolution, Lilo & Stitch, shall I continue? There's a _lot_ I don't own. No? You sure? There's about over a million things I don't ow - oh, okay, you just want me to shut up? Alright, here's the fic. But seriously, the list just goes on and – ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!

Oh yeah! Warning: depressing part at end of chapter. You will be sad. You may start crying. You have been warned.

            Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

            Jean and Rogue made an agreement: Rogue and Logan were to go with Jean to the places she could look for a job. While she spoke to the person in charge, Rogue could work with Logan nearby, but not interfering with Jean, on his 'model citizen' lessons.

            The first place they set out for was Agatha Harkness's fruit stands. They found her watering her fruit to keep them moist. Jean went up to talk to her while Rogue and Logan _basically_ left her alone.

            Jean had brought Ms. Harkness's want ad to show her that she was there to answer it. "Ms. Harkness? I'm here to answer your newspaper ad."

            Meanwhile, Rogue was talking to Logan at one of the nearby fruit stands. "Elvis Presley was a model citizen," she said. "I have created a list of traits for you to practice." She reached into the red wagon she had bought along with all of her materials and pulled out a hula skirt. "The first – is _dancing_."

            "I can't talk now, dear," said Ms. Harkness. "I'm waiting for someone to answer my ad."

            "That's why I'm here," explained Jean.

            By now Rogue had gotten Logan to put on the skirt. He _really _didn't want to do it, but he finally gave in. "Okay, now put yer hands on yer hips like this . . ." Rogue put her hands to her hips and Logan did the same. " . . . and follow mah lead." She swung her hips to her left, and Logan followed. When he did, he got this weird feeling that actually felt kind of good. _Whoa!_

After that, every move that Rogue made Logan copied it almost simultaneously. They soon broke out in a funny little dance.

            Ms. Harkness looked at her ad that Jean had brought. "Say, that's my newspaper ad!"

            "I _know_!" answered Jean loudly. _How long is it gonna  take to get through to this woman?_

            In the middle of they're dance, Logan took Rogue by the hand, slid across the ground, then stopped to let Rogue fall into his arm. Then they both assumed 'pharaoh' positions and lifted their shoulders up and down. (I'll give you credit for _trying_ to imagine this.) While Rogue danced as a scuba driver (holding your nose and waving your hand back and forth over your head, like you're underwater), Logan tried to spin himself.

            Unfortunately, he spun a little too fast and smacked into Agatha Harkness. They both landed on the ground against a fruit stand with Ms. Harkness in Logan's lap. She had a watermelon stuck on her head. "Hey, why is everything so dark?"

            The next place they visited was a café run by someone that Jean knew. She thought that maybe she would have better luck there. "I am all about coffee," she began to tell the owner.

            Logan and Rogue went to one of the tables that were positioned outside. "Let's move on to step 2," Rogue suggested. She picked up her electric guitar from her wagon. "Elvis Presley played guitar."

            She took Logan's left hand and placed it at the head of the guitar. She gave him a little piece of plastic and brought his right hand to the guitar strings. "This is you're pick. You use it to play the strings. Put the pick here . . . and do this." As she did, she used his hand to run the pick across the strings, making a clean, harmonious sound. Logan decided to give it a try. He began playing some tune that he made up as he went along.

            "-and I make great capo chinos and lattés-" continued Jean.

            "I wish I could, Jean," said the owner, "but I hired Teddy and the tourist season just ended." Just then both she and Jean noticed Logan playing the guitar. As he played, he got higher and higher on the scale. When he reached some _really_ high notes, the glasses around the restaurant started breaking, including the glass pitcher that the owner was holding. The coffee inside it spilled onto the ground. Jean looked at Rogue, who only sighed. She hadn't thought this through enough. While Logan was having fun playing, Rogue hung her head and covered her face with her hand.

             The trio next went to a hotel. "Concierge – ing is my life," Jean said to the manager of the hotel as she tried to put in enthusiasm. "I just love to answer phones . . ."

            Rogue walked Logan over to a couch in the lobby of the hotel. Logan was now wearing a black leather jacket instead of his regular brown one and was holding a red rose in his hand. (Hey, what chic doesn't dig black leather? Okay, just kidding.)

            "This is the face of romance," said Rogue holding up a picture of Elvis. Then she looked over at the old lady sitting in the couch. "Looks like she could use some lovin'." So Logan sat on the couch next to the lady and held her hand. The lady, who had been reading a newspaper, brought it down with a surprised look on her face.

            "Well, we may have _something_," said the hotel manager, who to be completely honest kind of acted like a snob. Jean watched hopefully as he flipped through his files.

            By now, Logan had given the old lady his rose. "Good," said Rogue. "Now kiss her."

            As the manager kept flipping through the files, there was a sudden loud shriek. In just a few seconds, Jean was pulling Rogue out of the building as fast as she could with Logan behind them. "Ah'm sure Elvis had his bad days too," Rogue consoled Logan.

            The last place they went to was the beach. "I'm all about saving people," said Jean to a female lifeguard, now having lost most of her confidence. The lifeguard thought for a moment. "Actually," she said, "I do believe we have an opening."

            "Really?" said Jean hopefully. Maybe she would get a job after all.

            Near to where the trees ended and the beach began, Rogue was standing next to Logan, who was wearing a glittering white disco outfit and gold medallion that could be labeled as Elvis look-alike material. "Okay, this is it," she told him. "This is where it all comes together."

            "Oh, thank you so much!" said Jean excitedly. "You don't know how much I need this job!"

            Just as she said that, Logan walked onto the beach, in front of everyone so they could see him. By now he felt _really_ uncomfortable. _Oh man! I can't do this!_

            "C'mon! You c'n do it!" Rogue called from the back. "It's all you! Knock 'em dead!" With that said she plugged two large wires together near a large speaker.

            Logan was holding his electric guitar, this time with a wire connecting to the speaker. Nervously, he began to play the tune he made up and danced a little while doing it. Rogue got on top of one of the speakers and began dancing around too. Everyone on the beach was bewildered by this strange sight. Soon, they all started approaching him to take his picture. When one woman approach him to take a picture, he winked at her and she fainted.

            Everything was going great. That is, until the flashes from the cameras started going off. This was too much for the poor guy. He dropped his guitar and tried to cover his eyes. "Don't crowd him!" cried Rogue as she tried to help him.

            What happened next was kind of like something out of King Kong. When the crowd wouldn't stop photographing him, he lost his temper. He ripped off his Elvis outfit and medallion (fortunately he had his shirt and jeans on underneath) and began growling and snarling at everyone. He grabbed one person's camera and broke it with his mouth.

            "Hey, knock that off!" cried one of the spectators who began squirting a water gun at him. _BIG_ mistake. He viciously swiped the kid's gun from him and dug his teeth and nails into it, causing it to explode. This freaked out everyone on the beach and they all quickly left, in the meantime some of them bumping into poor Blob (from the first chapter) and knocking his ice cream off the cone.

            Jean and the lifeguard were shocked by what had happened. The only people still on the beach bedsides them were Logan and Rogue. Rogue nervously waved to Jean. Jean looked at the lifeguard, who merely shook her head and walked away. Jean knew what that meant. And so did Rogue. She looked at Logan, who suddenly felt ashamed of himself (hey, that's a first). He tried to think of something to say, but Rogue just walked away. He hung his head and looked down at the top half of his guitar.

            Jean and Rogue both sat down by the knocked over lifeguard stand. Jean held the wanted ads in her hand, and Rogue held a picture of Elvis in hers. They both tossed them aside. Just then Scott came up to then with a couple of surf boards. "Hey Rogue! How is it – Jean?" That was when he saw the disappointed looks on their faces. Rogue looked up at him. "We've been havin' a bad day."

            Jean still didn't look up. Scott thought for a moment, then said, "Hey, I might not be a doctor, but I do know that the best thing for a sour face is a couple of boards and some choice waves. What do you think?"

            Jean and Rogue looked at each other and smiled. "I think that's a great idea," said Jean.

  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

            They were all soon on the water. Scott rode out on one board, and Jean, Rogue and Logan rode out on the other. Logan was far from thrilled about this expedition. He refused to let any part of his body touch the water, since he had a great fear of it. Hey, wouldn't you if you always sank like a stone every time you went in? He once ventured to try and touch the water, but as soon as he did he recoiled back. He sat on the board, feeling depressed. As Scott's board passed the other, Scott gave a comforting pat on Logan's shoulder. At first Logan sneered at him, but then he just ignored him and became depressed again.

            Rogue kept looking back at Logan. She was kind of worried about him being so depressed. He knew she was staring at him and tried to ignore her. Soon the group was far out enough that they could start surfing. Figuring that Logan didn't want to go, due to his depressed attitude, Rogue switched to Scott's board and was the first along with Scott to ride a wave. As they began to take off, Logan couldn't help but turn and watch them. He watched as they descended down the face of the great wave with excited looks on their faces. It _did_ look like fun, even though it also seemed really dangerous.

            Jean watched them too, glad to see Rogue have fun. But how long could it last? She didn't want to think about it, but the thought still lingered in her mind. It was interrupted when Logan excitedly sat up on his knees and pointed to the pair as they rode. Jean gave him an odd look, then tried to avoid eye contact with him. Seeing that Jean wasn't all that thrilled, Logan quickly hushed up.

            When they got back to Jean and Logan, Scott began describing how big the wave was and how well he handled it. Before he could get far, Jean knocked him off his board, making Rogue laugh. They all took turns riding the waves, that is, except for Logan. He chose to be observant and watch the humans at their fun rather than to take part in it. But the more he watched them, the more he was tempted to join them in their fun.

            When they weren't surfing, they were swimming, and later playing on the beach. When they went back to the beach, Logan separated himself from them to watch from a distance. Even without riding huge waves they still managed to have fun. As the day progressed towards evening, Scott and Jean built a sand castle on top of Rogue. Their smiles never faded as they did. Logan wondered if he could ever be as happy as them. He tried to copy them by gathering a pile of sand on top of his legs where he sat. After he did, he saw Jean putting a little red flag on top of a now completed castle. They were still smiling now that the castle was done and they marveled at their work. Logan quickly looked around and found a little leaf that could be a flag. He stuck it on top of his pile and tried to smile, but he didn't feel any happier. He felt pathetic. Once more depressed, he let his face fall into the pile of sand on his lap.

            Later, Logan somewhat shyly approached Rogue, who was sitting on the sand making some kind of sand pyramid with starfish on it. He gently touched Rogue's back with his foot. She turned around and looked up at him. He turned and put down the surf board he had been dragging behind his back. He looked at it with hope and anticipation in his eyes, then he looked back at Rogue. She stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her. Then she smiled.

            All of this time Magneto and Mystique had been sitting in a palm tree watching Wolverine. That is, Magneto was watching Wolverine while Mystique was using her communicator.

            "Oh, you know, Mom, can't complain," she said to her communicator, "just camping out with a convicted criminal.       And . . .oh yeah, I had my head chewed on by a MONSTER!!"

            Magneto ignored Mystique's comments. He was much more interested in what was going on at that moment.

"Wait . . . something isn't right. Wolverine is returning willingly to water."

            Mystique's communicator began to beep. "Oh, hang on Mom, another call." She pushed a button and let out a yelp of surprise. It was Grand Councilor Storm.

            "Mystique, you are overdue! I want a status report."

            "Oh, things are going well," she said nervously.

            "He cannot swim!" said Magneto, completely oblivious to Mystique's conversation.

            "Magneto, aren't things going well?"

            "Why would he risk drowning?!"

            "Magneto?" Mystique quickly covered up the communicator monitor. "Magneto, help me out here!" She looked back at the monitor.

            "I would've expected you back by now with Wolverine in hand," said Storm.

            "Oh, just, uh, a few things to pack . . . and we'll be . . . um-"

            "Hang up," said Magneto all of a sudden, turning off the communicator. "We're going swimming." He began to climb down from the tree.

            "Huh?" asked Mystique. Why on earth were they going swimming? She didn't have time to think since Magneto's jumping out of the top of the tree caused Mystique to be flung off.

            Out on the water, Jean was rowing the board toward further out with Rogue in front and Logan in back. _Hey, this isn't so bad_, he thought as he was sitting. That was what he kept telling himself over and over so he wouldn't be so afraid. It worked well until they got to the top of a really big wave. Now _that_ was a different story! As they began to descend the wave, they also picked up speed and the board began to shake. Fear came over Logan's face, but fear that was also mixed in with thrill and excitement. "WHOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

            They finally leveled out in the middle of the wave but still kept going really fast. So Logan decided to try and stand up. He had a hard time at first keeping his balance, so he was forced to put his hand on Jean's shoulder. At first this surprised Jean, but then she smiled and looked in front of her again. Rogue kept herself low, Jean skimmed the wave with her hand, and Logan leaned out a bit so he could see rest of the wave in front of them. Soon he was able to let go of Jean's shoulder and stand on his own. He spread out his arms to keep his balance and let out a whoop of joy. _Now_ he could understand why they liked surfing so much!

            Unfortunately, it didn't last long, for unbeknownst to Logan, Magneto and Mystique were also in the water. Not only that, but Magneto was in the wave that the trio was riding on. Now that Logan was out of the girls' view and wasn't hanging on to anyone, Magneto seized the opportunity, came out of the wave and grabbed Logan. This caused the girls to lose their balance and they fell off the board.

            Jean was the first to resurface. She looked around her and saw no sign of Rogue, Logan, or the board. "Rogue?" she called. Rogue came up next. "What happened?"

            "I dunno. Some idiot must've stuffed us in the barrel."

            Rogue looked around for a second. "Where's Logan?"

            Logan came up next, but much more frantic. He was splashing around and gasping for air. As he splashed and spluttered, he grabbed onto Rogue to keep himself up. "Get off her!" Jean cried. Just as she did, Logan was pulled down by some unknown force, unintentionally pulling Rogue down with him. Rogue had to close her eyes, but Logan kept his open and soon saw that it was Magneto who had been pulling on the metal in his body through magnetism. Both he and Mystique were hooked up to an oxygen tank with breathing masks. As Magneto pulled them down, everything became darker and darker.

            Scott, who had been watching them from the shore, quickly swam out to them. "What happened?"

            "Logan dragged her down!" Jean answered. They both dove down to retrieve Rogue. It soon became too dark to see anything beyond a few feet below them, so the only thing that Jean and Scott could see was Logan sinking and holding on to Rogue. The two of them managed to get down to Rogue. While Scott grabbed her, Jean pushed on Logan's head, forcing him to let go. Then the three of them went back to the surface. As soon as they got there, Rogue cried out, "We lost Logan!" While Jean took Rogue back to shore, Scott tried to dive down and find Logan.

            Underwater, Logan had reached Magneto and Mystique, and Mystique was trying to get the handcuffs on Logan. Even though Logan couldn't move freely for the most part, he was able to make little movements that caused him to spin and turn, which prevented Mystique from putting the cuffs on him. When the timing was right, he knocked his legs into her, causing her to knock into Magneto. This caused Magneto to release Logan, who immediately ejected his claws and sliced open the oxygen tank. The tank flew out of the water, dragging Magneto and Mystique along with it. It flew way up high, then bounced on the water for a long distance, with the two of them screaming all the way.

            Logan managed to retract his claws, but now he was out of air and had no strength to reach the surface. He looked up and he watched as the sunlight shining in the water started to fade away. He could feel the water beginning to fill his lungs, and soon he blacked out. Just after he passed out, Scott grabbed him and brought him to the surface.

            Back on shore, Jean was trying to talk to Rogue, who hadn't said anything after the incident. Ever since she came out of the water she had been holding the side of her arm where Logan had grabbed her. "Rogue? Rogue, look at me honey, are you hurt?" Jean tried to look at the arm but Rogue pulled it away. "No," she answered quietly.

            Suddenly, Scott came up out of the water with Logan leaning on him. "He's unconscious, but I think he's alive."

            He carefully laid Logan down on his backside and the two girls approached him. After a few seconds, Logan began coughing up water and gasping. He rubbed his eyes and in a fit of frustration leapt up and made those awful snarling noises again. Jean quickly pulled Rogue away from him, just like that day at the community center.

            Jean turned to see if anyone else had been on the beach at the time, and there had been. Charles Xavier. _Oh no_, she thought. Then she turned to Scott. "Scott, stay with Rogue." Then she quickly ran over to where Xavier was sitting. "This – this isn't what it looks like. We were just . . ." She didn't finish. She didn't have to. Just the look on Xavier's face was enough to tell her what was going to happen.

            "I know you're trying, Jean," said Xavier in a quiet tone. "But you have to think about what is best for Rogue. Even if it means removing you from the picture."

            Jean wanted to say something, but there was really nothing more to say. It was clear the Professor wasn't going to change his mind. "I'll be back tomorrow morning for Rogue." With that, he left.

            Logan didn't really know what was going on. He hadn't been there the entire time to know the situation that Jean and Rogue were in. It seemed to him now that the bald man he hit in the head that morning had something more personal to do with what was going on in Jean and Rogue's life. Yet he couldn't figure it out. He had watched the conversation between Xavier and Jean and it didn't look like it went well. He felt somewhat stupid in not realizing that something bigger was going on in their lives and there was nothing he could do to help.

            Scott walked up to Jean with Rogue by his side. "Jean? Is there anything I can do?"

            "No Scott," said Jean quietly. She looked like she was going to break into tears. "I need to take Rogue home now. We have a lot to talk about." She took Rogue by the hand and walked her home.

            Scott watched sadly as the girls left. Logan came up beside him. "You know, I really believed they had a chance," Scott said to Logan. He turned to him. "Then _you_ came along."

            Logan looked at him in surprise. He then realized something. Not only had he done nothing to help their present situation, whatever it was, he apparently only made it worse. Logan felt something terribly heavy weighing down in his chest. He never wanted to hurt them. After all, they were the ones who rescued him from that place. And sure, maybe the other day was pretty tormenting for him, but it wasn't really their fault.

            Then another thought occurred to him. It was Rogue who had really rescued him. It was she who wanted to take him home, she who wanted him to have a family. He never really thought about it before. He had always taken it for granted. She didn't have to choose him. Her sister didn't even think it was a good idea. But she did anyway. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he pushed her or broke something or did something wrong when she was teaching him, she always kept trying. She had never given up. And now, only now, did he realize this just when an unknown force was about to hurt her and her sister in some way. And it was all his fault.

            _But I don't want to hurt her. I never meant to. Just because I'm meant to destroy means that I can't do something without hurting someone?_ _Of all the people I  know on this crazy  planet, she is the last person I want to hurt. And yet I have, or at least I will. What am I gonna do?_

            By now, Scott had left him by himself, so he had no choice but to go home.

  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

            It was late evening by the time he got back. As he ascended the steps, he saw a duck come out of the bushes. It looked like the duck in that story book Rogue had shown him. He looked at the duck, and it looked back at him. Suddenly, it let out a quack, and five little ducklings followed after it. _Even the duck has a family._ He stared after the duck family, then looked up. He saw Jean and Rogue sitting in a hammock on the porch. Each girl had a white flower in her hair.

            "Rogue," began Jean. She was very hesitant in her speech. She still hadn't figured out exactly what to say to Rogue that would make the truth softer. "We have to, uh . . ."

            Rogue looked at her sister. She knew something was wrong, and she thought of what it could be. Rogue had known for a while that there was the possibility she could be taken away from her older sister. But she always imagined that things could never go that bad. She never dared to dream it would come to that. She tried to live in a sort of denial that that was _even_ a possibility. Now the possibility seemed to become more likely. Still, she wanted to hope that it wouldn't be true for as long as she could.

            "Don't worry," she comforted, "yer nice, an' _somebody_ will give you a job." After a pause she added, "Ah know ah would."

            Jean had to make sure she didn't cry. It was just too much. She wasn't sure if Rogue knew what was going on or not, but her words of comfort only seemed to stab deeper into her. Why is it that in times when things are bad for you, you can only react to such words of comfort bitterly, even though you don't want to? Why can't they actually help? She looked at Rogue and sighed. "C'mon 'ere, hun." Rogue switched over next to Jean. Jean lovingly put an arm around her shoulders. Softly, she began to sing. Logan sat on the porch and listened

_Aloha oe_

_Aloha oe_

_I ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

_One fond embrace_

_A hoe ae au . . ._

            As she sang, she took the two flowers out her and Rogue's hair, the placed them in the palm of her hands. Then Rogue placed her hands on top of the flowers. Jean closed her hands around the flowers and Rogue's fingers.

_Until we meet again_

            Then they both released the flowers and let them fly into the wind, two flowers wandering in a sea of darkness, each going their separate ways. Logan watched them disappear into the night, then he looked back at the girls. He wondered what the ritual meant. He thought about the flowers, there being two, and how they each eventually went their separate ways. He wondered if it was representing Rogue and Jean's family. There were just the two of them. Now there was something that might be trying to tear them apart. Were things always this bad?

            Suddenly, Logan remembered something Rogue said. _Dad says ohana means family._

-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  - 

            Logan quietly crept into Rogue's room, went to her bed, and picked up the pillow. There was the photograph. He remembered that Rogue said never to touch it, so he made sure just to look at it from the bed. In the picture there were Jean and Rogue. Jean was sitting underneath a tree while Rogue was standing in between two more people. These people, Logan supposed, were Jean and Rogue's parents. He remembered that Rogue was also adopted, so she didn't look like anyone in the picture. But even so, she still looked a lot happier then. The mother had her arms around Rogue while the father was playing the guitar Rogue had given him. They all seemed so happy just being together.

            "That's us before," said Rogue. Her voice made Logan jump, and he felt guilty about looking at Rogue's family picture without her knowing, but she didn't seem upset. She had already changed into her PJs and probably hadn't been standing there very long.

            "It was rainin'," she continued, "and they went fer a drive." After staring at him a moment, she asked, "What happened t' yers?"

            Logan was surprised by her question. No one had asked him that before. It had been a question that haunted him during the night. Even thinking about it now it was the same answer: he didn't know. As far back as he could remember there had always been Magneto. He knew that Magneto was the one who experimented on him, but was there anything or any_one_ before Magneto? He couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't know whether he had a family of his own, or if he did where they were. Logan gave no answer.

            After a moment of hesitation, she said, "Ah hear you cry at night."

            This completely shocked him, and at the same time made him feel embarrassed. He didn't realize he _did_ cry at night or that anybody heard him. That wasn't like him, was it?

             "Do ya dream 'bout them?"

            Logan still made no answer except hugging the pillow close to his chest and turning his face away from hers. He didn't want her to see whatever expression he was making.

            Rogue turned her head slightly as well. "Ah know that's whah you wreck things. An' push me."

            He hugged the pillow even tighter. Maybe she was right. Maybe that was why he needed to destroy. Still, he couldn't bear the thought that he had no control over his destructive behavior, and that it was all due to something that he had also had no control over. Rogue certainly didn't bring this upon him, and neither did he. It just wasn't fair. Why did Magneto have to do this to him?

            Without a word, he put down the pillow on top of the photo and climbed down from Rogue's bed. She, in turn, climbed up into hers and got under the covers. Logan was about to climb into his bed when he stopped and saw the ugly duckling story book. As he looked at it, a thought began to form in his mind. If he did have a family out there, perhaps he needed to find it. As he thought, he heard Rogue say, "Our fam'ly's little now, an' we don't have many toys. But if you want, you could be a part of it."

            He hung his head. He had only been there a few days and already he had made things worse for the family. He knew that if he did belong to a family, it sure wasn't this one.

            "You could be our big brother an' help look out fer us. An' at the same time we could teach you t' be good."

            Logan kept staring at the book. Something deep down inside of him actually wanted to stay. It was clear that Rogue wanted him to, so why couldn't he?

            _You know why. You cause nothing but destruction here. She may still like you now, but if you stay, you'll only make things worse. Before you know it, she'll hate you just like everyone else._

             Reluctantly, he picked up the book and began walking toward the window. Without out him saying anything, Rogue knew exactly what he was up to. She sighed. "_Ohana_ means fam'ly. Fam'ly means nobody gets left behind. But if you want t' leave, you can."

            Logan looked back at her again. He felt so torn between leaving and staying he had to stop a moment. Then he moved toward the open window again, climbed up, and jumped out.

            "Ah'll remember you, though," Rogue added softly. Then she took out the picture from underneath the pillow and looked at it. "Ah remember everyone that leaves." She snuggled her face into the pillow and fell asleep.

            He still had his fingers on the window sill as he listened to Rogue's last words. He felt that stabbing feeling in his chest again. He still had a chance to change his mind.

            No, it was made up. He had to leave. It was the best thing for them all.

            He looked into the room one more time and watched Rogue's sleeping form. Then he let go and walked away.

            _Then why does it hurt so much?_

            All alone, Logan made his way up into the woods, the story book still under his arm. After a while he reached a clearing and decided to wait there. He sat down and opened up the book to the page he knew. He could see the pictures in the moonlight. He first looked at the page with the family of swans. He carefully touched it with his hand longingly. Then he looked at the other page. He was able to read the words the ugly duckling was saying by now. "L-l-lost," he said.

            He sat there for a minute in silence, staring at the book. Then he looked up into the night sky past the foliage of the treetops. He hoped that maybe someone, even if they weren't his real family, would come and find him. He knew the chances were small, but until then he would stay there, out of everyone's way. As he looked up into the night, a feeling of despair rose up inside of him. Not the despair he felt the other day, but a deeper, even more painful despair that weakened even the strongest of hearts. He felt so alone, like a lost child. He hated feeling so helpless, but there was nothing to be done.

            As he sat in the silence, he desperately called out, "I'm lost!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw, this is SO sad! [sniffs] Okay, the depression is finally passed. At least when I get to the next chapter. Until then . . . well, I DON'T KNOW! I'll just try and update A.S.A.P. See ya then! [sniffs]


	8. Everything Blows Apart

Aw, so much love! I feel all fuzzy inside. Okay, enough of that. I really loved your reviews. Here are my shout outs to you:

_bobtheheadlesschicken_: Yeah, that _would_ be weird. I'll see if I can fit that line somewhere, if you'd like. And it's nice to see Logan so emotional, even if he is sad. Awwwww! Don't worry, he'll be better soon, though not angry. J Thanks for reviewing!

_todd__ fan_: Can I snuggle with you? Okay, that was just plain weird. No wait, I wanna snuggle Logan too! _Anyway_, I'm glad you like it so much! Here's more to come! Thanks!

_Rogue14_: Poor Logan. He's the last person who'd want to be accused as a cross dresser! And if you did, those would probably be your last words. Heehee! Here's another chappie, hope it's soon enough. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and don't worry. There's still more funny coming your way!

_The Uncanny R-Man_: I'm glad you like it! Sad parts can be as good as funny parts, too. Oh yeah, that scene just came over me as I was writing the shout outs. Weird timing, uh? There's plenty of action coming. The rescue will probably be in the next chapter . . . or the one after that. I dunno, it's comin' soon. WOOHOO! Thanks a billion!

_KaliAnn_: Thanks for reviewing! Destruction and obliteration of living quarters comin' your way! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: OMG, I STILL HAVE TO DO THIS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! %$&%$&(%&($(%)&%(%%&%$$#%#!#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Takes deep breath] Okay, where was I? Oh yeah. Don't' own anythin'. Got that? I don't' own nothin'! AAAAAAAAAAA%$#%$($%#(%#%#%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, on to da fic, I mean foc, no I mean fic!! [tears out hair] Oh crap! Excuse me a minute. Just go ahead and read, pleeeease.   -    [goes off in a corner and shouts more naughty words. not really I just like to think I do sometimes.]

No, no, I'm not stressed. -

Astronaut: Uh Houston, we have a stressed author among us.

I'M NOT STRESSED!!! [TEARS - oops- tears astronaut's head off] See? Not stressed at all. -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

            It was early morning, and the waves crashed on the shore without any other accompaniment from the sounds of the average day soon to come. That is, except for one sound: the sound of screaming and complaining. The source? None other than Mystique.

            "HELP! I don't like the ocean! Oh, look, there's a friendly dolphin! They helped the sailors in the war . . . IT'S A SHARK! It's a shark and it's _not_ friendly! Tricky fish! Tricky fish! Oh octopus, will you come and help me? Octo – an octopus is worse than a shark. OH I HATE THIS PLANET!!"

            Mystique finally managed to climb onto the rocks with an octopus still stuck to her face. She pulled it off and continued to cough and gasp as she managed the lay herself down next to Magneto. Both of them had been floating in the ocean all night and now were completely exhausted. Magneto groaned as he remembered whose fault it was that they had been stuck out there. "That little monster!" he mumbled.

            Suddenly there was a ringing coming from Mystique's bag. She sat up and reached inside to pull out a very wet communicator. She quickly shook it and pressed a button to answer. "Uh, Agent . . . Mystique here." she said somewhat fearfully.

            "I have lost patient with you _both_. Have you captured Wolverine or not?" Storm looked _really_ exasperated by now.

            Mystique still couldn't give an answer because the truth was not what Storm wanted to hear. She wanted to explain, but all she could come up with was, "Uh . . .uh . ."

            Storm stopped her before she said anymore. "Consider yourselves fired and prison bound. Your incompetence is nothing short of _unspeakable_!" With that, she ended the transmission.

            Mystique couldn't believe it. _What? No! It can't be! I've never gone to jail before. I didn't even do anything wrong! No, no, no, my life is ending!_

            Magneto, however, had a very different reaction when he heard the news. "We're fired! Now, we do it _my_ way!"

            Mystique looked at him in surprise as he began to walk away. "Your way?" Then suddenly, it hit her. "No! Wait!" She quickly got up and ran after him.

            Grand Councilor Storm stood in front of the big screen where Mystique's head had been just a few seconds ago. "It seems I have overestimated Magnetus and Mystic."

            "Uh, Magneto and Mystique," corrected Sabertooth, who was standing next to her.

            "Whatever!" Storm replied. "This could be your chance to redeem yourself, Captain Sabertooth. When can you leave?"

            Sabertooth turned to her with a toothy smile. "Immediately."

-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  - 

            Logan was sleeping in the woods with his book as a pillow. He soon woke up to the golden morning light. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was still alone. Looking at the book, he wondered how much longer he would have to stay there. His answer soon came.

            There was a rustling in the bushes. Logan's first instinct was to run, but he hesitated. What if someone was in fact looking for him? Someone who was from his family. He decided to wait a few more seconds, just to see who it was.

            The intruder came out of the bushes. It was Magneto, holding a plasma cannon in front of him. _Now_ Logan thought it would be a good idea to run. But now, it was too late.

            "Don't move!" Magneto warned. "Don't make me shoot you. You are expensive."

            Logan was sure not to run, but as Magneto began walking towards him, he slowly stepped back. "C'mon," Magneto ushered. "Come quietly."

            Logan looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone else. "I'm . . . waiting."

            "For what?" Magneto asked. The he realized he had stepped on the story book. He saw the pictures.

            "Family," Logan answered quietly.

            "Ah! You don't have one. _I_ made you."

            Logan was surprised. So there _was_ really nothing before Magneto. Logan felt very down-hearted. All this waiting for nothing. Then a little hope revived in him. "Maybe . . . I – could-"

            "You are built to destroy. You can _never_ belong."

            He looked at his feet. So that was it? That was all Magneto had to give to him? No explanation or anything? No, that wasn't his way. The facts were the facts: Logan had nowhere to go.

            "Now come quietly, and we'll take you apart."

            As soon as Logan heard this, he bolted off. "No, no, no, wait, don't run! _Ayi_!"

            As Logan ran, he remembered he had no place to go. _But I can't just give myself up to Magneto!_  Then a thought occurred to him. He _did_ have somewhere to go. He quickly dashed his way through the woods in the direction of Rogue's house. 

            Jean was sitting at the kitchen table, quietly crying over her coffee. She looked up at the clock. It was almost nine. Xavier would be there any time soon. She looked back down at her drink and began to cry some more. The day had finally come. Why had things gone so wrong? What did she do? She could take care of Rogue just fine. She wasn't perfect, but she was the one Rogue needed. And she knew despite the weird things about her, Jean still loved and would miss her sister.

            When she looked up again, she saw Rogue standing in front of her all dressed. She was somewhat surprised. She didn't really want Rogue to see her crying, since in turn it might make her cry. "Rogue!" She quickly wiped away her tears. "I didn't hear you get up."

            Rogue didn't answer. She just looked down at the floor, very sad. "Rogue, what's wrong?" Jean could tell Rogue was feeling upset about something besides the fact they were being separated.

            "Logan left," she finally answered.

            "He did?" asked Jean. She didn't feel all that heartbroken about it, but it still left her puzzled.

            "It's good he's gone," Rogue added in a hurt tone. "He didn't want t' be here. We don't need 'im."

            Jean knew how badly Rogue felt about it, even though she tried to cover it up. She got up from the table and went to her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Aw, Rogue! Sometimes you try your hardest to make things right, but sometimes they just don't work out the way you want them too. Sometimes things _have_ to change. And – maybe they change for the _better_. Even if-"

            There was a knock on the door. Jean instinctively hugged Rogue as if to protect her. "Jean?" called a voice. "Are you there?"

            Jean knew that voice, and it wasn't Xavier. It was Scott. She quickly ran to the door. "Scott?"

            "I think I found you a job!" Scott said excitedly.

            "You what?!"

            "Old Mr. Caliban's store. But we gotta hurry!"

            "Oh! Um, okay!" Jean turned from the door and ran back to Rogue. "Rogue, honey, this is _really_ important. I'm gonna be _right_ back, okay? Lock the door and don't answer it for _anyone_." She quickly kissed her on the head. "Things are _finally _turning around!"

            She the dashed out the door and followed Scott. "Oh Scott I owe you one!"

            "That's okay. You can just date me and we'll call it even!"

            Just as Scott and Jean left, Logan dashed out of the woods with Magneto on his tail and shooting his cannon at him. "Come back here you little . . .!"

            Rogue started to go up the stairs when she heard running steps and panting. She turned and there was Logan sliding into the hallway. He quickly looked around and saw her. "Logan?"

            He ran over to her, still looking around frantically. "What is it?"

            "Shh!" he quickly said. Just then he heard a loud thud of a door being knocked down. Now Magneto entered the hallway and saw Logan with Rogue. "Oh! Hiding behind your little friend won't work anymore! Didn't I tell you? We were fired this morning!"

            _Oh no_, Logan thought. That meant that now Rogue was in as much danger as he was. He quickly pulled Rogue across him and pushed her into the other room.

            "New rules!" laughed Magneto as the fired a plasma shot. Fortunately for Logan but unfortunately for Magneto, he caught it.

            "Oh, mister smart-as-supercomputer-and-can-lift-3,000-times-his-own-weight thinks he's so tough! Well let's just see how long you can hold that!"

            Soon the plasma became too hot to hold, so Logan began bouncing it from hand to hand. Suddenly he grabbed it and threw it at Magneto. It knocked him back while bouncing off him and hitting a record player. The needle bounced onto the record and the record turned on. It started playing Elvis's song "You Ain't No Friend Of Mine."

            Logan followed Rogue into the other room. "What are we gonna do?" she asked.

            When Magneto recovered, he heard the song playing. "Ooh, I love this song!"

            Back in the other room, Logan was putting together some mechanical thingy majig inside Scrump. Logan said a word in his alien language. "Pliers," Rogue answered and handed them to Logan. He said another word. "Screwdriver," she said and handed him the tool. He finished using it and held up the doll. "Check."

            Magneto began going through closets and opening rooms to find where Logan was. "Come out my little friend from whatever you're hiding behind." Suddenly he saw Scrump rolling out on a roller skate towards him. "What the . . .?"

            **_BOOOOOOM_****_!!_**

            The exploding force knocked Magneto to the ground again. He looked up and saw Logan climbing along the ceiling, laughing at him. Magneto groaned as he got up. "Come on, what's the big deal?"

            Logan answered him in alien.

            "I'll put you back together again!" He grabbed a cupboard off the walls and started throwing the plates inside it at Logan. "I can make you taller, and not quite so hairy!"

            "I like hairy!" Logan dodged all the plates, which instead sliced through the roof.

            Mystique was waiting outside when she saw the plates coming out of the roof. Had Magneto gone nuts?! "No . . . no . . . no . . . NO!"

            By now there was a circle of slices around Logan.

            "Ha! You throw like your mother!"

            "Hey! Leave my mother out of this!"

            Suddenly the ceiling collapsed, with Logan still hanging on to it. He groaned when he hit the floor with the roof on top of him.

            Magneto began making his way to where Logan landed. "You could always do with a makeover. I tried to give you my good looks. But, let's face it, something went wrong."

            "No!" shouted Rogue as she started hitting him with a broom.

            "Wha-"

            Suddenly Logan leapt out of the rubble and tackled Magneto easily. Despite the heavy armor, he was able to roll over him, lift him into the air, and throw him out the window. After that he and Rogue dashed to the back door. "We can make it if we go-"

            She opened the door, and there was Mystique. "You're alive!"

            Rogue slammed the door. "They're all over the place!"

            Suddenly Magneto appeared again. "Trying to get away, hey? Here!" He pulled out some sort of gadget that was a combination of scissors, toothbrushes, and toothpaste. "Let me stop you!" He threw the gadget at the pair. They both dodged away and Mystique opened the door. She saw the object flying at her and closed the door just in time. The device hit the door and got halfway through. The toothpaste cap burst off and the toothpaste nearly got Mystique.

            "You always get in the way!" groaned Magneto as Mystique dashed inside.

            "Where's the girl?" Mystique asked as she grabbed his collar. "What have you done with the girl?"

            "Hello? Charles Xavier?" they heard Rogue say on the phone. "Mutants are attackin' mah house."

            "No, no, no! No mutants!" cried Mystique as she ran over to stop her.

            Suddenly another wall went down as Logan lifted up a blue Bug. "Blue punch bugy!" He swung the car and hit Magneto, banging him against a wall. "No punch back!" He finished by smashing Magneto with the car. When he did, the car honked.

            "They want mah brother!" Rogue told Xavier over the phone.

            "Give me that phone you little brat!" snapped Mystique as she swiped it from her. Then she set very calmly, "Everything's under control."

            Xavier was surprised when he heard the strange voice. "Rogue, who was that?"

            "Oh good. Mah brother found the chainsaw!"

            "Rogue! Don't hang-"

            Too late.

            Logan jumped up with the chainsaw in his hands as he laughed madly. Then he leapt at Magneto and was about to saw him up good. Magneto managed to get a plunger and threw it at Logan. Logan dropped the chainsaw and hit the ground with the plunger on his head. He then found Magneto's plasma cannon! He quickly grabbed it and was about to fire when Magneto stuffed a carrot in the opening. Logan looked at the gun with a look of worry on his face.

            Magneto folded his arms. "You shouldn't play with guns."

            "Oh, okay," said Logan as he quickly handed him the gun.

            "Thank you." That was when Magneto began to hear the gun overloading. That wasn't good. He turned back to Logan. "Oh, wait! I just remembered it's your birthday. Happy birthday!" He tossed the gun back to Logan and began to walk away.

            Logan tapped him on the shoulder and gave the gun back. "Merry Christmas!"

            "It's not Christmas!"

            "Happy Hanukah!"

            This pattern kept going as Mystique grabbed Rogue and ran out of the house with her. "We're leaving Logan?!" cried Rogue.

            "Trust me, this isn't going to end well!"

            As they ran, Logan and Magneto kept playing their game of 'hot gun.'

            "One potato!" said Magneto.

            "Two potato!" said Logan.

            "Three potato!"

            "Four!"

            "Five potato!"

            "Six potato!"

            "Seven potato more!"

            "MY . . ."

            "MOTHER . . ."

            "SAYS . . ."

            "THAT . . ."

            "YOU . . ."

            "ARE . . ."

            "it."

            "HA! I win!" shouted Magneto, then he looked down and saw the gun in his hands.

            _BOOOOOOOOOMM__!!!_

            Debris flew everywhere. Mystique and Rogue were out of the house by now, but not far enough to escape its remains. Mystique got hit on the head with a piece of wood, making her drop Rogue and tumble head first into the bushes. Rogue looked up from where she landed and dropped her mouth in shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh boy! Jean is _so_ busted! What will she think when she sees this? More over, what will _Charles Xavier_ think! Find out next chapter, unless you've seen the movie and know what's going to happen. Oh well, please read it anyway! R&R! I'm almost done! Just a few more chapters! See ya next time!


	9. The Rescue

Sorry that it took me a while to update. My mom had me on a computer ban yesterday (too much time on -), so I had to wait to write my chapter today. Man that sux! Anyway, here my shout outs to you wonderful reviews:

_The Uncanny R-Man_: I really liked that part too, especially since I was still playing that game at the time. I would just _love_ to see Logan say that! Heehee, he's such a maniac in this story, but ya gotta love him! Thanks for reviewing! WOOHOO!

_ldypebsaby_: Don't worry, I got your post for ch. 7. I say that after this there'll probably be just one more chapter! OMG!! So yeah, two more chapters including this baby. Thank you for all your support!

_todd__ fan_: I know what it's like to be in one of those moods. -  Don't worry, Todd, she'll never find you in the fridge . . . I meant her fridge not mine!!! Thanks for all of your reviews! You really rock!

_KaliAnn_: I'm glad you love it so much! And here's a dose of sugar. Go get hyper! You deserve it! BTW, _the truth shall be revealed!_

Logan: You can't handle the truth!

Rogue: Oh shut up!

_bobtheheadlesschicken_: I'm serious, if I could, I would _love_ to make a movie or something outta this! Then again, I would love for that to happen to the 'Monty Python & the Holy Grail' one with X-Men Evo and I don't even own that story! BTW, if you haven't read it, do. It's absolutely hilarious! And if the new recruits ever heard about Logan laughing and playing games, OH BOY they would never let him live it down! Heehee! Of course then he'd have to kill them.

Professor X: Uh, Logan, where are the new recruits?

Logan: Uh, I don't know. [blood drips from his claws]

Professor: Logan, you're lying to me.

Logan: No I'm not!

Professor: Tell me the truth!

Logan: You can't handle the truth!

Rogue: Oh will you shut up already?!?

Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing!

_Electric Fire_: Hi! Glad to have a new reviewer! There's gonna be something like that at the end, but it'll be Logan saying it.

- Thanks for the comments! Welcome to our ohana!

_Rogue14_: Another chapter done! Thanks for reviewing!

_Ripdos AKA Bad Ash_: Logan's kind of an intellectual in this story; basically anything smart he has to say is in his thoughts. Don't worry though, his speech with make sense and everything. He just doesn't talk much. He's also a little more . . . let's just say . . . into his animal side. -  I'll see what I can do with Rogue and kicking $%. She is after all the one being rescued. If I had it my way, I would've had her kick Sabertooth's $% long ago. No, wait, this is my story. I _can_ have it my way. Oh well, maybe I don't. Sheesh, I'm a mystery to myself! Anyway, we'll see. I'll make sure to take a look at your story. Thanks for the suggestions! Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: Wouldn't you think that if I owned X-Men: Evo and Lilo and Stitch this would be on TV and not here?! (that's for you bobtheheadlesschicken J ) Actually, I would've made an X-Men Evo movie by now. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To da fic!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

            "Oh thank you! Thank you very much!" said Jean gratefully to Caliban as she stepped outside his store. "You won't be disappointed! I'll show up early to help with the morning deliver-"

            She stopped when a large red fire truck, with all of its horns and sirens going off, zoomed down the street past her. It headed for their street branching off on the left.

            "Oh, don't turn left," she mumbled like a prayer. The fire truck kept going for a minute, then turned up the street on the left.

            "No!" she mumbled again as she began to run as fast as she could. _Can't I leave her for one minute without having a catastrophe? Oh no, of course not! Oh, I hope she's alright!_

            Logan managed to wriggle his way from underneath a pile of debris. His claws had extended automatically during the explosion. He held his aching head in his hands. Suddenly he saw Jean running up the driveway and quickly retracted his claws. Fortunately she hadn't even noticed him. She ran straight to Xavier's car which had already arrived.

            Jean could see Rogue talking with the Professor. "An' one of 'em had blue scaly skin and yellow eyes like a cat," she could hear Rogue say. "Oh Rogue!" she called out exhausted. She was deeply glad that Rogue hadn't been hurt. But now there was a new issue at hand as Xavier motioned Rogue to get into the car.

            "Please," begged Jean. "Don't do this."

            "You know I have no choice," answered the Professor.

            Rogue listened to the conversation. _What's__ gonna happen now?_

            She got her answer. "No!" cried Jean. "You're _not_ taking her away! I'm the only one who understands her. If you take that away she won't stand a chance!"

            Logan had also been listening from a distance. Now he too finally understood. Xavier was going to take Rogue away from Jean.

            "You're making this harder than it needs to be," said Xavier calmly.

            "You don't understand! She _needs_ me!"

            "Is _this_ what she needs?!" He pointed to what remained of their house, which was basically blown out sides and some of the base. "It's clear to me that you need her a _lot_ more than she needs you."

             Rogue couldn't take it anymore. The reality was just too horrific. Her worst nightmare had come true. She was being taken away from the only family she had left, and she probably wouldn't ever see her again. _Ah can't let that happen!_ She opened the door facing away from the driveway into the woods and took off. Xavier looked inside and saw that Rogue was gone. "Rogue? Rogue!"

            "Rogue!" Jean began to call.

            Logan had been watching the whole thing. He now understood what was going on, but the weight of the situation didn't really sink in until he saw Rogue's photo of her family lying on the ground. It had been burned on the opposite corners. As he picked it up and looked at it, emotion began to set in.

            _Without each other, without family, they have nothing. At least before when things were bad they still had each other to get through it. If they're separated, they won't have anything to help them get through the  hard times. Maybe Jean will be able to handle it. She has Scott and her job. But Rogue won't. She'll be going somewhere where nothing is familiar to her. She won't have any friends to comfort her._

            He felt terrible. He knew this whole thing was inevitably his fault. He knew that from before. Now he went and blew up their house!

            _Aw man! I've gotta find Rogue_.

            He went into the woods and began to sniff her out. It didn't take long, since Rogue wasn't that deep into the woods. He soon saw her and touched her arm while he was in the bushes. She gasped and realized who it was. He came out and stood in front of her. He looked at the picture in his hand, then handed it to Rogue. She took it from him and stared at it, then she looked up at him with a menacing look on her face. "You've ruined everythin'," she hissed.

            _What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you this would happen? You came back, blew up her house, and now she hates you. Great job!_

            There was only one thing left for Logan to do. He looked down at his hands for a moment, then he flexed out his claws.

            Rogue stared at him, or rather his claws. "You're one of 'em?" Logan felt somewhat ashamed for hiding it, but what else could he do?

            Rogue gave him a sudden push of anger and frustration. "Get outta here Logan," she hissed quietly.

            Logan wanted to say something and began to reach out to her. Then he heard a click, like that of a gun. He turned and saw a large figure hiding in the bushes. "Get down!" he shouted as he dove to knock Rogue out of the way. As they fell, they were enveloped by a large tightly knitted black net. The net rolled a few feet as the pair tried to break free from it.

            Sabertooth came out from the brush laughing. "And here I thought you would be difficult to catch!" He grasped the top of the net with his large paws. "Haha! Silly me!" With that, he began to drag the net away.

            Jean figuredthat Rogue had ventured into the woods. As she went searching, she called out to Rogue constantly. Suddenly she felt the ground shaking and heard some large footsteps. Then she saw Sabertooth. "AAH!" She cried out as she nearly fell down backwards. Sabertooth didn't notice her as he made his way to his ship.

            Using his massive strength, he lifted the bag over his head and dumped Rogue and Logan into a large glass container. Logan, fortunately, fell in first with Rogue after to land in his lap. Sabertooth quickly screwed the top on the container, then lifted that over his head. "There you are! All buckled up for the trip!"

            He jumped up to the back of the ship where the container was supposed to go. It clicked in and he clung to it for a moment as he looked inside. "And look," he added, pointing to Rogue, "I even caught you a little _snack_!" He climbed over the top of the ship to the hatch at the front. He climbed into the driver's seat, closed the hatch, and started up the engine.

            At that moment Jean was trying to get to the ship. "No! Stop!" But before she could reach it, the heat from the engines knocked her down. There was no way to reach Rogue.

            Logan spotted a crack in the glass container. He used his claws to make the opening bigger to let himself out. Before he could attempt to get Rogue out, the ship took off with her and Logan tumbled to the ground.

            He rubbed his head and started to stand up when something whacked him really hard, knocking him back down. "Okay, talk! I _know_ you had something to do with this." It was Jean. She was standing over him with a large branch in her hands. "Now where's Rogue?"

            Logan didn't answer. "Talk! I know you can!"

            After a sigh, Logan stood up again. "Okay, okay . . ."

            Jean screamed and whacked him again. He groaned and struggled to sit himself up. "Where's . . . Rogue?" Jean asked again.

            He let out another sigh. "Rogue-"

            A sudden plasma blast hit Logan and sent him tumbling some several feet. Out of nowhere Magneto jumped out, tackled him, and clasped his wrists in those doggone hand cuffs. "Now, all your washing is up!"

            "You're under arrest!" shouted Mystique, holding up a police badge. "Read him his rights!"

            "Now listen carefully," said Magneto. Then he picked Logan up with his powers and began knocking him into a tree head first. Magneto laughed wildly. "That's right! You have no rights!"

            As Magneto was having his fun, Jean slowly began to stand up and stare at the two mutants. She knew now that Rogue wasn't making that stuff up.

            "Hello? Galactic Command?" said Mystique over her communicator. "Weapon X is in custody. We'll wait right here." With that she turned it off with a beep. Then she saw Jean staring at them.

            There was some awkwardness for a minute. At first Magneto was oblivious, as usual, to Jean's presence and the fact that she was staring at him and Mystique. He was just having way too much fun with torturing Logan. But soon he noticed her too. "Don't interact with her," whispered Mystique. She turned her back on Jean, pretending she wasn't there. Magneto did the same. After a moment, Jean asked, "Where is Rogue?"

            "Who?" asked Magneto, turning back to her. Mystique elbowed him in the ribs. "What?"

            Jean hesitated before asking again. "Rogue. My sister."

            Logan wanted to tell her, but he knew if he said anything Magneto would start beating him up again. Magneto and Mystique exchanged uncertain looks. "Uh, sorry," said Magneto. "We do not know anyone by this . . . uh . . ."

            Jean had lost her patience. "Rogue! She's a teenage girl! She has brown hair, white bangs, green eyes, and she hangs around with that _thing_!" For her last statement she pointed at Logan, who recoiled back.

            Magneto sighed and hung his head. "We know her."

            "Bring . . . her . . . back."

            "We can't do that," cut in Mystique. "That would be a misuse of galactic resources."

            "You see, the problem is . . ." said Magneto, taking Logan by the back of his collar, " . . . we're just here for him."

            "So . . . she's gone?"

            "Look on the bright side," Mystique tried to comfort her. "You won't have to yell at anyone anymore."

            Jean stood there, hugging herself, then she collapsed to the ground and started to cry. Magneto and Mystique did feel sorry for her, but there was nothing more they could do. "Come on, we must go," said Magneto. The three mutants began to walk away. Then Logan stopped and looked back at Jean. She wasn't the only one who cared for Rogue.

            He walked over and knelt down in front of her. "_Ohana_."

            "What?" asked Jean, looking up.

            "Hey!" snapped Magneto as he went over and yanked Logan upwards. "Get away from her!"

            "No!" she objected as she stood up. She put her hands on Logan's shoulders. "What did you say?"

            "_Ohana_. _Ohana_ means family. Family means . . ."

            "Nobody gets left behind."

            Logan grinned. "Or forgotten. Yeah."

            Magneto and Mystique looked at each other with bewildered looks. Suddenly, Logan turned to Magneto and said something in an alien tongue.

            "_WHAT?!_" shouted Magneto, grabbing Logan by the collar. "After all you put me through, you expect me to unhand you just like that?! _JUST LIKE THAT?!?_"

            "Uh, yeah?" was Logan's answer.

            Magneto gave him a dark look, then said, "Fine." He began to look for the key to unlock the hand cuffs.

            Mystique could _not_ believe what Magneto was doing. "What?! You're doing what he says?"

            "Uh, well . . . he's _very_ persuasive."

            "_Persuasive_? What exactly are we doing?"

            Magneto smiled. "A rescue!"

            Jean's face lit up with hope. "So, we're going to get Rogue?"

            "Yup!" Logan answered.

-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

          Logan managed to get a motorcycle from somewhere and soon everyone was riding down the street piled onto it. Logan drove the bike, Magneto sat on the back seat, and Mystique and Jean held onto each side of Magneto while standing up.

          "Oh great!" shouted Mystique. "I was hoping to have theft, endangerment and INSANITY on my list of things I did today!"

          "Ha! You too?" asked Magneto, making Logan chuckle.

          They soon reached the place where Magneto was hiding his spaceship. When he revealed it from underneath a cover of branches, Logan jumped up and down excitedly. "What?" chuckled Magneto. "You think we walked here?"

          "This is Captain Sabertooth requesting permission for hyperspace clearance," said Sabertooth to his computer.

          "Standby for clearance," said the computer.

          On the back of the ship, Rogue was staring out over the layer of clouds they were passing over. She slowly sat down in the container, hugged her knees, and looked at the picture of her family. _So, this is it_, she thought. _Mah last moments here on Earth.__ Ah'm never gonna see Logan or Jean again._

          She already knew she was upset about being taken away from Jean, but it was now that she realized how much she would miss Logan, too. Sure she was mad at him for blowing up her house, making her have to be taken away from Jean, and now being trapped in this spaceship to be taken away from her home planet forever. But he was her friend, her best friend, the only person she ever felt was really her friend.

          Now she felt terrible about shoving him like she had and telling him to go away. After all, he hadn't blown up her house on purpose. He just chose the wrong place to be chased by crazy alien mutants. _Maybe he never really wanted t' leave. Whah else would he've come back?_ She bit her lip as she thought about it. _Ah'm really gonna miss him and Jean._

          She looked at the picture again. _Man, whah is it that things always seem t' go wrong? Whah do things always go from bad t' worse?_ She paused for a moment. _Whah do ah feel like ah'm in a Disney movie?_ She shuddered at the thought and buried her head in her arms.

          Just then, some kind of red engine came up out of the clouds behind Sabertooth's ship. Rogue looked up just as it turned, revealing a much bigger red and white spaceship. There, in the front window, stood Logan. He waved to her, and after wiping her eyes, she waved back to him.

          "Computer," commanded Sabertooth inside the ship, "connect me to Grand Councilor Storm." After a few seconds, he heard he voice over the intercom. "Sabertooth, what's going on?" At that moment, the red ship came up alongside Sabertooth's ship.

          "I thought you'd like to know that the abomination is-"

          Suddenly, the ship made a honking noise that sounded like some weird tune that I can't describe right now. Sabertooth stopped talking and looked out the window. He saw Logan making faces at him from inside the ship. Then he saw him stand on his head a place his butt against the window.

          "AAAAH!" cried Sabertooth. "Yes, captain?" asked Storm a little impatiently.

          The red ship turned slightly sideways so that its wing hit Sabertooth's ship. Sabertooth grunted from being shaken around. "I'll call you back," he growled as he hung up. He began to chase the red ship. "How did you get out of there?!"

          In the red ship, Magneto was driving, Jean was in the front passenger's seat, Logan was doing _something_ at the controls, and Mystique was sitting further back in the ship where there were more seats.

          "So what exactly are we doing?" asked Jean a little nervously.

          "Don't worry miss," Magneto assured her. "It's all part of a big plan. We are professionals." Then he saw Logan chewing on something metallic that had been near the controls. "Hey, get that out of your mouth!" He grabbed Logan and shook him roughly.

          Sabertooth began firing at them, while Magneto tried to dodge his shots. However, one blast hit its mark. It went right through the ceiling to where Mystique was. It blasted into the floor next to her, making her jump. Magneto looked back and saw the damage. At that moment the ship was heading towards the mountains. "Hang on!" he announced.

          Then Magneto turned the ship sideways to go through the mountains. Sabertooth hadn't been able to get to the gap in the mountains in time, causing him to hit the side of one. So he had to go along the other side of them and try to cut the red ship off.

          As the red ship went through, they came upon Blob, who was peacefully sitting next to a river that went through the mountains and was about to lick his ice cream cone. He then stopped and saw the ship fly over him. The tip of the ship's downward facing wing just missed his hand and knocked the ice cone out of it. He hung his head in disappointment.

          "Okay," said Magneto. "It's show time!"

          Logan smiled and went over to the emergency exit.

          "Here we go!"

          "AAAAAAHH!" cried out Jean

          When the mountains ended, Magneto made a U-turn and passed right in front of Sabertooth's ship, knocking him at the same time. It was now Logan's chance. He flung open the door and let himself be sucked outside. He flew through the air and landed on top of Sabertooth's hatch. Then he crawled to the back of the ship where Rogue was. He began viciously slashing away at the glass with his claws.

          Sabertooth was far from pleased to have Logan on his ship. "You little trog! Get off my ship!" He adjusted his engines so they hit Logan and knocked him off the ship. "LOGAN!" cried Rogue.

          Everyone watched as Logan made the long fall. It was accompanied by a few bounces off the mountain tops.

          _BOING!_

          _BOING!_

          He finally reached flat land and did a few skid bounces before stopping and passing out. The frog that he met in chapter three was standing next to him.

          "Computer, locate Wolverine," commanded Sabertooth.

          "Wolverine located."

          Sabertooth growled angrily. "We finish this now." His ship took a dive downward to where Logan was lying.

          Magneto looked through his binoculars. "Logan is unconscious."

          "What do we do now?" asked Jean.

          "Stay close. Hope for a miracle. That's all we can do."

          The frog looked up and saw Sabertooth's ship heading toward them. Then it jumped on Logan's head, bringing Logan to consciousness. Logan managed to look up just as Sabertooth fired his one shot.

          Logan grabbed the frog and rolled out of the way.

          "NO!" shouted Sabertooth as he was forced to pull away. As he left, Logan saw Rogue in the back. "Don't leave me, okay?"

          "Okay," answered Logan. He watched as the ship flew off. "Okay," he said again, feeling very anxious. He needed to rescue her. But how?

          Suddenly, a gasoline truck came down the street towards him. He scowled and put down the frog.

          "_Okay_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, we're almost at the end! WOOHOO! Now I know I need to get the next chapter done A.S.A.P! I want to thank y'all for all of your reviews. You've made it a great experience being a first time writer! Well, enough chit-chat. Gotta write that next chappie! See y'all soon!

            


	10. A New Ohana

This is it! The last chapter! I feel an incredible mixture of relief and sadness; relief that I managed to finish the story; sadness because I'M GONNA MISS ALL YOUR REVIEWS! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! [sniffs] I'm okay, I'm okay. It's just that you guys have been really great! I'll be sure to check out your stories since you've been ever so kind to look at mine. Here are my shout outs to you all:

_KaliAnn_: Thanks for all of your reviews! I'll be sure to look at your story. You are awesome!!! :)

_ldypebsaby_: Through all of your reviews, I have gotten better at remembering your name! Wow! Anyway, thanks for all your tips and support. I'm not sure about any more crossovers with Disney, except maybe with _Monsters, Inc._, but I think I might do one for _Shrek_ after I write my own original story. Ooooh, that will be fun! I'll be looking for stuff by you too. As you say,

Peace out! ;)

_bobtheheadlesschicken_: Whoa, that was . . . strange. But man does your strangeness bring a lot of laughs! I hope to see lots of comedy written by you! Thanks for reviewing! See ya 'round the website! YEE-HAW! Oops, I mean WOOHOO!

_todd__ fan_: I just hope I get myself around to write something else before the summer is up. I want to specifically thank you for being the first person to review my story. I'll keep an eye out for your stuff. Thanks for all your support! You rule!!!

Disclaimer: Even to the end, it doesn't fail. Uuuuuuuuggh. Okay, here it goes: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD BE WRITING ON IF I OWNED X-MEN: EVO OR LILO & STITCH?!?!?!?!?!

How's that? Okay, time for the last chappie. Okay . . . here we go . . . OH WHY CAN'T I DO THIS?! Oh wait, I already wrote it. Oops. Hehe. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

"Don't leave me, okay?" called Rogue from the back of the ship.

"Okay," answered Logan. He watched as the ship flew off. "Okay," he said again, feeling very anxious. He knew he needed to rescue her. But how?

Suddenly, a gasoline truck came down the street towards him. He scowled and put down the frog.

"_Okay_,"

As the driver was going along in his own happy way, he suddenly thrust forward, realizing that the truck had stopped. He looked out the window and saw Logan holding on to the back of the truck.

Sabertooth's computer continued to track Logan. "Wolverine in motion. Speed is 84."

Sabertooth couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Wolverine be going 84 MPH? "Impossible," he mumbled as he went searching for his prey.

Down below, Logan had just passed a pair of tourists in his newly acquired truck. He drove right into some volcano reserve, going up and down mounds of molten rock. Soon he hit the hot stuff when he took a big hill that sent the truck flying through the air and landing in a huge pool of boiling lava. He quickly climbed out of the truck to get on the roof of it.

Suddenly, Sabertooth's ship started coming towards him again. Logan turned around and, seeing the ship, lay down on his back with his hands folded across his abdomen. Sabertooth stared at him. "Abomination."

"Idiot," said Logan with a smirk. He flexed out a claw, dug it into the truck, and made a clean tear in the body of the truck. The part holding the gasoline. When the gasoline was spilled out, it landed in the lava, which started burning it. The fire went up the waterfall of petroleum right into the truck. And well, you can guess what happened next.

****

****

******_BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_**

Logan was launched into the air like a bullet, flying right towards Sabertooth's ship.

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_"

He smashed right through the window onto the dashboard. "Aloha bub!"

Sabertooth got up from his driver's seat and grabbed a big metal box thingy. (What? Sabertooth's always hitting Wolverine with something like that!) He tried to smash Logan with it.

"You're vile!" He missed.

"You're foul!" He missed again.

"You're flawed!" Well, he kind of got him. Even though the box was on Logan, he managed to lift it with Sabertooth still pushing on it.

"I'm also handsome and hairy!" he added as he hurled Sabertooth out the window with the box. Sabertooth, however, was able to land on one of the wings of the red ship. He pulled out his blaster and . . . well, began blasting Logan as he tried to get to the back of the ship. When Logan jumped onto one of the engines of the ship, Sabertooth stupidly blasted at it, destroying his engine and still not getting Logan.

Logan jumped off the engine and made it to the container. He flexed his claws and smashed his hand through the glass. Then retracted them again to pull Rogue out through the opening. He picked her up in his arms. Rogue gently put her arms around his neck.

"You . . . you came back," said Rogue, somewhat disbelieving that all this time he really did care for her.

Logan smiled. "Nobody gets left behind."

Rogue smiled, feeling her heart flutter slightly as she looked up at her rescuer. Suddenly, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, making him blink several times. _Okay, that was weird._ But he kind of liked it.

Gripping Rogue a little tighter, Logan jumped off the Sabertooth's ship just before it exploded. Black smoked filled the windows of the red ship. Jean let out a cry of surprise when the ship blew up, then she quickly looked back outside. "Rogue!"

Soon the ship came out of the black cloud, and they all saw what had become of the pair. Logan had one set of claws out to hold onto the ship's wing, he used the other arm to hold onto Rogue, and he managed to hang onto Sabertooth (who knows why) by his cloak with his foot. Rogue smiled. "Good boy!"

The ship soon landed in the ocean, making a big wave that left a lone surfing Scott to be knocked off his board. "What was _that_?" he wondered aloud. Then he saw the ship.

"Hey Scott!" called Rogue from the ship.

"Rogue!" he answered, still a bit shocked.

"Can you give us a ride t' shore?"

"Uh . . ." He stared at the group. There were six people all together, and most of them very odd looking. "Sure," he finally answered. "But I'm gonna have to make two trips."

Logan, Rogue, and Jean were the second group to be taken to shore. As they arrived, Scott was talking to Logan. "So you're from outer space? I here the surf is choice."

Suddenly, Logan was grabbed by a couple of guards in those radiation suits. "We have captured Weapon X."

"Take him to my ship," said Grand Councilor Storm. She had just arrived with her squad of intergalactic police officers.

"Leave 'im alone," snarled Rogue as she walked up to Storm. "Rogue, wait," said Xavier, who had also just arrived.

Sabertooth approached Storm. "Grand Councilor, I can explain-"

"Silence! I am retiring you, Captain Sabertooth!" snapped Storm, who was very aggravated at this point. Her words left Sabertooth in shock.

"Actually," began Mystique smugly, "credit for the capture-"

"Goes to me," interrupted Storm. "You'll be lucky if you end up on a floc trog farm after we sort this thing out."

Mystique looked slightly embarrassed as she quickly backed away. Magneto began trying to make his escape. "Uh . . . I think I'll be going . . ."

"You!" Storm shouted. "You're the cause of all this! If it wasn't for your Weapon X, none of this-"

"Logan."

Storm turned around in surprise to look at Logan. "My name's Logan." he said again.

"Very well. If it wasn't for Logan . . ." She stopped and turned around again. It had only then occurred to her that Logan was speaking like a civilized creature.

"Do I have to go on the ship?" he asked politely.

Storm hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"Can I say goodbye?"

She paused again. "Yes."

"Thank you." He walked down the ramp towards where Jean and Rogue were watching. As he came to them, Rogue went to him and hugged him. Storm looked with curiosity at the two girls. "Who are you?" she asked.

Logan decided to answer for them. "This is my family. I found it . . . all on my own. It's little, and broken. But still good." He looked at them and smiled. "Yeah, still good." Then he began walking back to the ship.

Everyone stared at him as he went, feeling a great deal of guilt and pity. Logan had changed from the monster he once was, but he still had to go anyway. As Storm watched him, Mystique asked, "Does he _really_ have to go?"

Storm sighed. "You know as well as I that our laws are absolute. I cannot change what the council has decided."

Suddenly, Xavier whispered to Rogue, "Rogue, didn't you 'adopt' him from the community center?"

Rogue remembered and reached into the pocket of her skirt. She found the forms for Logan's services to them as a big brother. She quickly ran over to Storm and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey!"

Storm turned to her in surprise. "Two days ago, ah got Logan from the community center. Ah paid $25 dollars fer his services." She showed her the form. "See this stamp? Ah own him."

Storm took the document from Rogue to look at it more closely. "If you take him," finished Rogue, "you're stealin'."

Storm couldn't help but smile at Rogue's clever way of presenting the situation. Xavier smiled too. "Mutants are all about rules," he reminded her.

Now Storm looked at Xavier. "You look familiar."

"CIA. Roswell. 1973."

"Oh yes. You had hair then." Then she went back to Logan. "Take note of this: the mutant life form Logan had been sentenced to a life in exile." As she said this, she unlocked Logan's hand cuffs and led him back to his family. "A sentence that will be carried out here . . . on Earth."

Rogue hugged Logan again, only much more happily, and Jean patted him on the shoulder.

"And, as caretakers of the life form Logan," continued Storm, "this family is now under the protection of the United Galactic Federation. We'll be _checking up_ now and then."

Xavier groaned. "I was afraid you were going to say that. This isn't going to be easy to explain back at headquarters."

Storm sighed. "I know what you mean." She began to walk over to her ship when she saw Magneto and Mystique. She waved to them and whispered to her guard, "Don't let those two get on my ship."

The ship soon took off with Sabertooth being the only new passenger. As it went up into the sky, Jean turned to the Professor. "CIA?"

Xavier smiled again. "Former. Saved the planet once. Convinced an alien race that mosquitoes were an endangered species. Now, about your house . . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Life from then on had a new way of functioning. Since Magneto and Mystique were (purposefully) left behind, they became a part of Jean, Rogue, and Logan's family. To the public eye, they were known as Uncle Magnus and Aunt Raven.

They all worked together to build a new house on the foundation of their old one. The new one was mostly the same except for a new room that was build for Rogue and Logan. It was sort of a bubble room that had an elevator connecting it to the downstairs.

In addition to the new family members, there were also friends of the family that would often pay a visit: Scott and Charles Xavier. They helped build the new house and often came to holiday events.

As for daily life, everybody had a part in getting things done. Logan especially had a series of jobs. When Jean and/or Rogue had to go somewhere to go, Logan was good at making quick lunches for them. When it came time for Rogue to go back to school, Logan would go to the bus stop with her and see her off everyday. When anyone had a birthday, he was just right for the job. He could make a giant chocolate cake to die for, and enough to go around. He would help out with regular chores around the house too.

Of course, it wasn't all work no play for him. One time he was waiting outside a store for Jean to finish her shopping. He had some stick in his mouth that looked like a cigarette. But when a kid came along to wait for his mother to come out of the stored, Logan showed it was a flat circular red lollipop. The kid pulled out a spherical green lollipop from his mouth. He gave a nod, and they quickly traded, just as Jean and the kid's mother came out and took them home.

He always knew how to have fun with the chores. Whenever he helped Jean and Rogue wash the cars, it always turned into a water fight, most often Logan and Rogue against Jean. He also loved to fool around with the laundry. He always seemed to get distracted when he tried to sort them. One time, he found the top to one of Jean's bikinis. He tied it to his head and tucked his hair into the cups. Then he found a red towel to use as a cape. He put it on and began zooming around the room like a superhero until Jean came in, stopping him dead in his tracks.

In his spare time, when he wasn't going to the beach with or reading books with Rogue, he liked to help out Scott with his fire-eating show that actually got better.

As for Rogue, she always hung out with Logan. They went almost everywhere with each other, and they became the best of friends. They even performed together at the opening of her drama school's play Dracula.

A hobby of Rogue's that still never ended was her photography. However, instead of taking embarrassing photos of people at the beach (or at least less), she took pictures of the things that her new _ohana_ did. Along with Scott, the trio began traveling a lot more to various different and exciting placed. They even traveled up north to play in the snow.

There was one picture, the most treasured of them all, that Rogue always kept hung up with her newer pictures. It was the picture of Rogue and Jean with their parents. And in one of the corners that was burned off was a picture of Logan, sitting with the rest of his family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! I'm FINISHED! I hope you like the ending. I want to thank all of my reviewers again for making this such a great experience as a first time writer. You all have rocked my world! WOOHOO!!! See ya around the site!!


End file.
